Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Krista.angelus
Summary: La perla de Shikon está completa, ahora Inuyasha debe pedir un deseo, dejando su egoismo pedirá lo mejor para Kagome o eso cree él. Pero la perla nunca cumple tus deseos en realidad. ¿Que pasó con su tierna e ingenua Kagome?
1. Prefacio

Hola! me llamo Fernanda, este es el primer fic de Inuyasha que hago, este es el resultado de una noche de insomnio bueno, no ya tenia esta idea en mi cabeza a demas que siempre quise hacer un fic donde muestre una relacion de hermanos entre Kagome y Sota, y para eso me base en Tony y Effy de Skins *o* ¿que mejor relacion de hermanos que la de los Stonem? bueno, eso le vino como anillo al dedo a la idea que tenia e hizo que le haga varios ajustes al principio pense en quitar a Kagome y poner a Kikyo para no dejarla muy OCc pero no podria hacerlo, soy fielmente fan de la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome

Subire hasta donde tengo escrito, que ya son varios capitulos y si a nadie le gusta la quitare u.u pero bueno para volar hay que caer ¿no?

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece solo hago esto por diversion.

Prefacio.-

Después del último ataque que dejó sin vida a Naraku, Inuyasha caminó dolorido con ayuda de colmillo de acero la aldea estaba destruida todo por la culpa de ese engendro, no veía por ningún lado a Kagome y se podía oler la muerte en el aire sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, ella no podía morir no ahora que ya podían vivir en paz y juntos sobretodo juntos siguió buscando el aroma de la sacerdotisa del futuro; entonces un destello en la tierra lo saco de sus pensamientos...era la perla de Shikon completa, se agachó con esfuerzo por sus heridas quedando sentado en el piso la tomó entre sus dedos el destello que salía de ella era obscuro, necesitaba llevársela a Kagome lo antes posible para que la purifique pero antes que intente levantarse sintió que lo jalaban desde el ombligo intentó resistirse pero era muy tarde la obscura luz de la perla lo había absorbido, abrió sus ojos alarmado.

-Kagome- dijo mirando para todos lados en busca de la chica, pero a su alrededor solo había obscuridad y niebla. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que ya no tenía heridas ¿había muerto? ¿Estaba en el infierno ahora?

-Tú, Hanyou- escucho una sombría voz que lo llamaba, se dio la vuelta buscando quien lo había llamado así y se encontró con la perla levitando entre la obscuridad y la niebla- Soy la perla de Shikon no Tama y te traje para concederte el deseo más profundo que habita en tu corazón mitad bestia- recalcó- puedo ver un gran deseo de incrementar tu poder, puedo convertirte en un youkai completo- Inuyasha escuchaba mudo, se supone que la perla nació de la pelea entre una sacerdotisa contra youkais era ilógico que el alma de Midoriko le este proponiendo eso- Puedo ver tu inseguridad, Inuyasha no eres ni humano ni demonio, no perteneces a nada estas so...-

-keh te equivocas pertenezco al lado de Kagome, nunca he estado solo y nunca lo estaré de nuevo- lo interrumpió Inuyasha sonrojado por la confesión.

-Así que crees que esa niña humana será feliz a tu lado ¿No?- se burló perversamente- no te has puesto a pensar que ella va a tener que elegir entre las dos épocas, si elige quedarse contigo será demasiada su tristeza por no ver a su familia nunca más ¿Eres tan egoísta como para soportar que esté a tu lado a pesar de sentirse triste?

Inuyasha nunca pensó en eso, Kagome varias veces le había comentado que extrañaba a su familia pero nunca le tomó importancia ¿qué clase de bestia sin sentimientos era? Él debía protegerla y eso incluía protegerla de sus sentimientos pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Él nació para estar con ella, y ella nació para estar con él.

Antes que pudiese decirle a la perla lo que quería ella se le adelanto a hablar.

- ¿Como piensas vivir en la época de ella? No sobrevivirías, no sabes hacer nada halla serias mas una carga para ella—

El medio demonio tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y se derrumbó en el piso, la felicidad de su Kagome estaba ante todo nunca le demostró cuanto la quería; esta sería la única forma de hacerlo, suspiró pesadamente mientras se mantenía firme en la decisión que estaba por tomar.

Se levanto y con mucha seguridad en su voz habló.

-Perla de Shikon, mi deseo es que Kagome y yo vivamos en la misma época desde un principio, pero Kagome debe tener a toda su familia sin excepción- habló, nunca supo que pasó con el padre de la joven pero sabía que ese era el gran vacío en su corazón— Quiero…quiero ser humano para vivir en su mismo mundo—

.

-Bien, pero tú no la recordaras ni ella a ti—

-¿¡Que estás diciendo!?- la perla estaba loca o algo, él pedía este deseo justamente para estar junto a Kagome sin que ella sufra.

-Hanyou, si el vínculo que los une es tan fuerte como dices, se reencontraran además antes de aparecer en su vida podrás observarla desde donde esperaras, será como si volvieran a nacer- Inuyasha miro a la perla de las cuatro almas confundido- hasta que no sea el momento no estarás ni en el cielo ni en la tierra, estarás en el mundo que los separa junto con dos compañeros- Inuyasha dio un suspiro y asintió aceptando el trato. Lo que no sabía es que aquella decisión iba desaparecer a la Kagome que él conocía y amaba.


	2. Lazo de hermanos

Capitulo. 1 Lazo de hermanos.

La nieve caía despacio, como anunciando que el invierno llegaba de una manera por la cual nadie quede sin previo aviso, pero claro, las personas de la ciudad están muy ocupadas pensando en sí mismos y en sus problemas pasajeros.

Pero parecía como si _ella_ fuera la única capaz de darse cuenta de estos insignificantes detalles, nunca lo sabríamos, sus ojos permanecen fijo por varios minutos en algún lugar que solo ella es capaz de ver, sus ojos color chocolate tenían un brillo una chispa envolvente y al mismo tiempo una tranquilidad única.

-Vámonos, Kag- le gritó Sota desde el otro lado de la calle una vez que dejo de observar a su hermana menor a la salida del colegio de solo para chicas, la jovencita sólo lo miró y caminó cruzando la calle -¿porqué estabas sola, he?- le preguntó una vez que estuvieron caminando, ya que las veces que la recogía siempre la encontraba sola ignorando a las demás escandalosas y presumidas chicas del instituto- ya entiendo no te agradan las chicas pijas de esa escuela- Kagome suspiró, Sota rio definitivamente esa chica era su hermana- Tranquila falta poco para que entres a la secundaria, pero ojo, ahí tienes que tener amigos, y ser la líder, no vayas a dejar mal a los Higurashi con tu actitud marginal- bromeó el chico recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kagome, sabía que su hermana sería la abeja reina no podía esperar menos pues él era el chico más popular de la escuela, todas las chicas morían por él en resumen Sota Higurashi era un completo cretino- Hitomi se enojó conmigo otra vez-Kagome rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza- ¡Oye! No es mi culpa que todas esas chicas sexys se me insinúen- se defendió, él amaba a su novia pero no dejaba de ser un mujeriego- venga, apuremos el paso, hoy es cumpleaños de papá y de seguro mamá está con los nervios de punta- rió el joven entonces su celular sonó. Miró el identificador y era Eli, es niña que era la causa del enojo de Hitomi; se lió con ella un par de veces y nada mas. Pero ahora la mocosa lo acosaba.

-Hola- contestó de mala gana-

-Sota, cariño, te extraño mucho ¿sabes? Mi cama también— rió la chica, Sota hizo una mueca de desagrado preguntándose a sí mismo que mierda se metió con esa chiquilla ¡Tenia la edad de Kagome! Podría ser su hermanita, pero siendo sinceros en la cama no aparentaba tener quince años.

...

-...Y finalmente darte gracias, por esta exquisita cena- Terminó de orar Kazuo Higurashi sentado en la cabeza de la mesa con su "ejemplar" familia- esto me recuerda a una anécdota en mi familia- suspiro el hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años- Mi padre, un hombre rudo y estricto, insoportable como yo -se burlo Kazuo mirando a su hijo mayor con quien siempre discutía por cosas absurdas.

-Oh cariño nadie piensa que seas insoportable-se apresuro a decir Naomi, Sota miraba divertido a su padre le encantaba hacerlo rabiar, entonces algo cayó en su plato miro al frente de él y se encontró con Kagome sonriendo traviesamente después de haberle lanzado esa uva pasa él levanto una ceja y abrió la boca mostrándole la comida masticada dentro, la chica de 15 años aguantó una risotada. La cena de cumpleaños continuo relativamente tranquila Sota llevándole la contra a su padre un par de veces solo para hacerlo enojar, Naomi pidiéndole a Kazuo que no diga tantas barbaridades en frente de Kagome quien solo observaba la escena, si, todo estaba normal. Después de la cena los cuatro integrantes de la familia Higurashi se encontraban "pasando un momento familiar" sentados en un sillón con un juego de mesa que nadie entendía, Kagome se encontraba sentada en el suelo con una cara de fastidio que ninguno notaba, Sota estaba concentrado en su móvil tal vez rogándole a Hitomi, Kazuo releía las instrucciones del juego intentando entenderle y Naomi miraba a su esposo esperando.

-Cariño creo que ya no deberíamos jugar- sugirió Naomi.

-Bien, a la mierda, perfecto - renegó el hombre arrugando las instrucciones del juego y poniéndolas de nuevo en la caja no era raro que siempre vociferara groserías- ¿entonces qué hacemos? ¿Mirarnos la cara?

-Podríamos hablar de nuestro día, iré a buscar algunas galletas- dijo sin molestarse Naomi, con su sonrisa de siempre dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-ahh odio cuando su madre se pone así- suspiro Kazuo fingiendo pesar.

Eran las once de la noche un viernes era casi increíble que Sota Higurashi no tenga planes, claro después de la última pelea con Hitomi sus amigos decidieron hacerle la ley del hielo.

-Cabrones- susurró con fastidio, mientras apoyaba su cabeza a la almohada , entonces escuchó un golpe seco proveniente de afuera se levantó y miró por la ventana y se encontró con su pequeña hermana aterrizando en el patio quitándose su bata de dormir descubriendo su ropa de fiesta que traía debajo, guardando su pijama en una bolsa de basura y dejándola detrás del árbol sagrado, antes de bajar las escaleras del templo se volteó y se despidió con la mano de su hermano que la observaba desde su habitación, él solo sonrió, más de una vez a solapado las salidas nocturnas de su hermanita, tomó su móvil y marcó el número de su novia quien no le contesto, entonces marcó el número de su mejor amigo Riuji ese perdedor no podría vivir sin él y mucho menos ignorarlo.

-Hola Sota- se escuchó al otro lado del móvil.

-Al fin contestas estúpido ¿Es que acaso todos tienen planes hoy menos yo?- le reclamó ya que llamó a todo su grupo de amigos y todos estaban ocupados.

-Eh hemos quedado en casa de Kosho hoy para hacer un trabajo de emm...t-tú no estás en esa clase- tartamudeo Riuji nervioso, Sota rodo los ojos, ese idiota no sabía ni mentirle.

-¿Historia?- fingió seguirle el juego -S-si historia-

-Hitomi sigue molesta por lo de Eli y yo estoy invitado ¿cierto? -

-Veras Sota no queremos hacer esto mas difícil así que...- Riuji dejo de hablar pues su amigo había cortado al otro lado de la línea suspiro y guardó su celular, era muy difícil ser amigo de Sota, esta vez había lastimado mucho a Hitomi.

-Cabrones- volvió a decir frustrado el joven Higurashi después de unos minutos decidió salir a dar unas vueltas por las frías calles, luego de caminar sin rumbo llego a una plaza desierta se sentó en un banco y saco un cigarrillo extrañaba a su novia al parecer esta vez la había cagado de verdad, él no sabía porque era de esa manera jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas una y otra vez, esta vez lo hizo con Eli ,la hermana menor de su enemigo Renkotsu, eso era lo que tenía tan molesta a Hitomi.

En otro lado de la ciudad, mas específicamente en el metro estaba Kagome sentada al final retocándose despreocupada mente su maquillaje, a su lado estaba una de sus compañeras de clase que prácticamente le había rogado por acompañarla esa noche, parecía buena chica solo había un detalle, no dejaba de hablar después de la segunda oración dejó de escucharla completamente.

-Y ya sabes cómo son los chicos, si te dejas hacen lo que quieren contigo- le comentó- ¿falta mucho para llegar? No te lo comenté pero me mareo mucho en esta cosa, bueno, ni yo lo sabia es la primera vez que me subo mamá dice que aquí solo viajan los que no tienen dinero... ¡una aventura, que emoción!- siguió parloteando Eri y por supuesto que Kagome no tenía intención de escucharla. Al bajar del tren Kagome encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido sin fijarse si la chica la seguía sin importarle que Eri la viera estupefacta.

-Kag, amiga, yo te aconsejo que no deberías fumar además que te va a arruinar los dientes va a afectar a tus pulmones...Kag? Porque te detienes en frente de una bodega - le pregunto curiosa mientras la chica daba dos golpes al portón y tiraba su cigarrillo al piso después de unos minutos salió un muchacho que parecía un par de años mayor que ellas, gordo y alto vestido de guardia de seguridad.

-Kag, viniste- dijo sorprendido el chico, Kagome levanto una ceja como respuesta- quiero decir ¡genial! Pasa, pasa hoy es mi ultimo día como guardia así que destruyan saqueen no es mi problema ya

-¿Kag? ¿Qué es esto? Es una bodega aburrida deberíamos irn...-entonces desde los pasillos comenzaron a salir chicos y chicas montados en maquinarias de carga y destrozando todo lo que había ambas chicas estaban distraídas mirando divertidas lo que pasaba que no se dieron cuenta cuando un chico freno su vehículo de carga en frente de ellas era apuesto con un largo cabello amarrado en una trenza.

-Asi que tu eres Kagome Higurashi, he escuchado mucho de ti, no todo es bueno - rio mostrando sus perfectos dientes Kagome solo le sonrió coquetamente.

-Oh ¿Y has escuchado algo de mi?- preguntó emocionada Eri- normalmente siempre estoy con ella.

-No- le respondió simplemente el apuesto chico- ¿quieres subir? - pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Kagome quien se acerco a él y subió a la maquina delante del muchacho.

-¿Yo también puedo subir? Venimos juntas- Eri se quedo con la palabra en la boca pues el vehículo ya había virado en dirección contraria. Los minutos pasaban entre risas, vodka y píldoras, la mayoría estaba inconsciente de lo que hacía.

-Llámame Bankotsu- le dijo el chico al oído mientras se balanceaban por el aire sujetados por un arnés, Kagome solo rio mientras estiraba sus brazos fingiendo que volaba ¿que mas daba saber su nombre? Al otro día no lo recordaría.

-¡viene la policía! ¡Salgan! - se escuchaba el ajetreo, pero ella lo escuchaba lejano así que no le dio importancia.

-¿Crees que nos den una celda para nosotros dos?- le preguntó Bankotsu mientras la acariciaba la cintura y se acercaba a ella para besarla.

...

-buenas noches ¿es usted Sota Higurashi? -pregunto una mujer al otro lado de la línea

-Si soy yo ¿que se le ofrece?-

-Le llamo de la comisaria su hermana Kagome Higurashi está detenida - Sota se alarmo al escuchar eso pues su hermana siempre era cuidadosa e inteligente incluso más que él—Esta bastante tomada y la única referencia que me dio fue su número.

-Sí, si ya voy- Se levanto de la banca del parque y se dirigió a toda prisa, sabía que era un pésimo hermano al alcahuetear las salidas de su hermana pero él confiaba en Kagome y que se podría cuidar, ella misma se lo había demostrado al no tener inconvenientes hasta ahora.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando llegó entro y fue hacia el mostrador donde estaba una oficial sentada.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó cordialmente

Sota se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

-busco a mi hermana Kagome Higurashi-

-oh si, la acaba de pasar a buscar su hermano- le informo la mujer

Sota frunció el seño esa mujer estaba equivocada.

-yo soy su hermano-

-su otro hermano-

-soy su único hermano- aclaró perdiendo la paciencia, la oficial rodo los ojos.

-su novio la recogió haciendo pasar por su hermano-dijo como si eso pasara muy seguido. Sota le pego un puñete al mostrador y salió hecho una furia ¿qué clase de oficialía era esa? ¿No registraban el carnet de identidad? De Mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas fuera del lugar pensaba en como torturaría al infeliz que se llevo a su hermanita, entonces vio a unos metros de distancia la cabellera azabache de su hermana subiendo a una camioneta junto con dos chicos y una chica comenzó a correr en su dirección pero un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin respiración lo detuvo levanto la vista para ver de donde provenía y vio a un tipo con una máscara de esquiar ¿enserio, justo ahora lo iban a asaltar? Sacó de su bolsillo su celular dispuesto a entregárselo para que lo deje ir detrás de Kagome pero el tipo lo empujo al suelo tomándolo desprevenido y comenzó a patearlo para después irse corriendo. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

Tomó su celular y marco el numero de su hermana

-Hola este es el celular de Kagome ella está volando a mil kilómetros por hora así que no puede contestar deja tu mensaje- hablo una voz masculina.

-¿Kag, que mierda pasa?- gimió dolorido

...

Después de buscar como un loco adolorido en todos los lugares posibles, se sentó afuera de un edificio mientras presionaba su costado que le dolía horrores, parecía como si a su hermana se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no sabía que pensar tenía miedo ese no era el estilo de Kagome ella la persona más inteligente que conocía. Entonces su teléfono sonó se apresuro a contestar al ver que era el numero de Kagome.

-¿Donde estas Kagome?-

-si quieres encontrar a tu hermanita te traeremos con ella-

-Pásame con ella, infeliz ¿¡que le hiciste!?-

-ella está bien...por el momento- rio el chico perversamente- si quieres que te la regrese tienes que ir a la dirección que te mandare-

-¿Quien mierda te crees que eres? Yo no voy a caer en tu maldito juego, vas traerme a mi hermana y pobre de ti si la tocaste- Amenazó furioso el joven Higurashi y como respuesta solo escucho una risotada al otro lado de la línea.

-Kagome dice Hola- se burlo para después cortar el teléfono.

-¿¡Qué!? Pon a Kagome al teléfono-grito furioso Sota pero ya no había nadie al otro lado- ¡mierda!

Entonces le llego un mensaje de texto desde el celular de Kagome con una dirección escrita, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y se levantó para buscar forma de llegar pero antes de cruzar al otro lado de la calle un hombre en moto frenó delante de él y le hizo señas de que se acerque.

-¿me llevaras donde tienen a mi hermana? - pregunto inseguro, el hombre asintió y Sota se subió preguntándose en que momento la noche se volvió tan rara después de unos quince minutos llegaron a una urbanización de casas de familias ricas y la moto detuvo frente a una casa llena de gente que entraba y salía con música a todo volumen debe ser broma, de todos los lugares del mundo jamás se imagino que tendrían a Kagome en una fiesta, antes de entrar tomó su móvil y marco el número de Hitomi.

...

El grupo de amigos estaban sentados en la sala de Kosho con música retro de fondo y todos mirando sus celulares, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente de una noche de viernes... bueno sinceramente estaban muy aburridos, pero la casa de la chica era la única que estaba libre ese día y Sota no estaba para organizar salidas. El teléfono de Hitomi comenzó a sonar y el identificador decía el nombre de su novio rodo los ojos y se aparto un poco del grupo para contestar.

-¿qué quieres Sota?-

-Hitomi...no sé qué está pasando es la noche más rara de mi vida- le dijo Sota sonando bastante nervioso, la chica de cabello corto y rizado se preocupo bastante.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Qué pasó?- cuando escucho el resumen de todo lo que había pasado en solo una noche y donde se encontraba a las 3 de la madrugada se quedó sin habla-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-

-No- respondió simplemente y colgó, Hitomi lo conocía y tenía miedo que algo malo vaya a pasarle, Sota era muy impulsivo peor aun si se trataba de Kagome.

-Riuji-llamó al mejor amigo de su novio este levantó la mirada de su celular al igual que los otros que se encontraban ahí- Sota esta en problemas tienes que ir a buscarlo- le dijo.

-¿no crees que tal vez trata una de sus broma?- cuestiono con voz aburrida, Hitomi negó con la cabeza.

-se trata de Kagome, Riuji-

Riuji no se inmuto durante cinco segundos, luego se levantó y cogió las llaves del coche de su padre.

-Sera mejor que yo vaya- le dijo Hitomi siguiéndolo.

Sota entro a la gran casa buscando a la pequeña Kagome entre tanta gente y con las luces era difícil distinguir, la casa era enorme se podría decir que era una mansión pero estaba destrozada las paredes sucias al igual que los sillones y el aire estaba contaminado con un fuerte olor a marihuana, vio en el suelo a una chica de cabello negro al parecer desmayada, se puso en cuclillas asustado y le retiro el cabello de la cara no era Kagome, suspiro aliviado pero sentía pena por la chica al pensar que tal vez su hermana estaría igual o peor que ella.

En otra o parte de la casa una joven de cabello azabache y figura esbelta se besaba con un joven apuesto con cabello amarrado en una trenza ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa de billar y él estaba entre sus piernas, la habitación estaba obscura y solitaria.

-Eres exquisita, no sabes cómo me provocas- gimió Bankotsu en el oído de la chica, a pesar de haberle dado cualquier cantidad de píldoras de toda clase la joven no cedía a acostarse con él y eso lo tenía frustrado pero debía llevar a cabo el plan.

-No comas ansias, hermanito- ambos pegaron un respingo cuando escucharon esa voz, las luces se prendieron y al lado de la mesa de billar estaba un hombre de mediana altura con una pañoleta en la cabeza.

-¡Jesús me asustaste!- dijo Bankotsu a lo que el hombre sonrió y se dirigió a Kagome.

-que tal Kag, me dicen Jesús-rió, la chica solo lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro- mira lo que les he traído - dijo y de una caja de cartón color roja saco dos jeringas llenas de un liquido transparente- las damas primero- Kagome se acerco a él y le extendió su brazo a lo que el chico se lo ato con un pedazo de tela color verde fosforescente.

-No le vayas a dar mucho, hermano que ha tomado una buena cantidad de píldoras - le advirtió Bankotsu, su hermano lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que se quiere divertir-dijo con voz sombría Kagome sólo le dedico una sonrisa a Bankotsu, según él la sonrisa más hermosa que vio en su vida, cuando la sustancia entro en su cuerpo Kagome la recibió con los ojos entrecerrados sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

- A veces creo que nací al revés, ¿sabes?, que no pertenezco a este mundo, aunque soy humana no puedo actuar como una...no puedo mostrar debilidad ni indecisión alguna..Mis demonios lo usarían en mi contra...-dijo Kagome más para ella que para los demás, después de decir la última palabra cayó desmayada.

Sota se canso de buscar y pensó en irse ya que tal vez Kagome no esté ahí tal vez ya esté en su casa dormida nunca sabia como Kagome llegaba a su casa sana y salva o bueno al menos eso veía él, entro a la habitación mas alejada y para su sorpresa se encontró con dos tipos jugando pool, uno levantó la cabeza y era Renkotsu su sangre hirvió ese infeliz se metía constantemente entre él y Hitomi, pero se vengó jugando con su hermanita al otro chico lo había visto un par de veces en la secundaria era hermano menor de Renkotsu.

-¡Sota vaya que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - exclamó Renkotsu dejando a un lado su palo, y sonriendo abiertamente.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana- habló confundido por la familiaridad con la que lo recibió después de todo debía odiarlo.

-ah si esta por ahí, Ban se ha estado entreteniendo con ella- dijo sin mucha importancia apuntando a un rincón obscuro de la habitación- acomódalas de nuevo- se dirigió a su hermano, fingiendo ignorar al Higurashi. Quien corrió donde su hermanita e intento levantarla.

-¿Que le ha pasado? ¡Kag, Kag despierta! - decía desesperado, saco su celular y marco a una ambulancia- ¿sí? Mi hermana...no, no se q-que tiene no despierta...ayuda

-Le daré la dirección- se ofreció Bankotsu extendiendo su mano, Sota le entrego el celular y el chico lo lanzó contra la pared.

-¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?- reclamó enojado levantándose.

-Hay querido Sota tu hermana se ha estado divirtiendo demás y le ha llegado la factura- se burló Renkotsu acercándose a Kagome- ¿qué clase de hermano eres? Yo que tu no la dejaría salir y me ocuparía de ella muy bien- dijo morbosamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por las piernas de la joven, esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-No la toques- gruño agarrándolo por la camisa a lo que Bankotsu reacciono y ayudo a su hermano a empujar a Sota contra la mesa de billar, no era momento de eso Kagome lo necesitaba intento apartarlos para ir con ella pero no lo soltaban - suéltenme, tengo que ayudar a mi hermana-

-Así que ahora eres un buen chico, no lo eras cuando jugaste con mi hermana despedazándola- dijo apretando los dientes Renkotsu— Hoy estaba destrozada por que te aprovechaste de ella y no volviste a buscarla.

-Todo esto es por Eli, Dios Renkotsu, te puedo asegurar que no fui el primero ni el único en estar con ella- Rio Sota sin saber que eso iba a empeorar la situación.

-Lo mismo puedo decirte de la tuya-

-Déjame ir, esto fue demasiado lejos estas atentando contra su vida y no te perdonare que le pase algo- Amenazó Sota intentando sacárselo de encima y lo único que consiguió fue dar al suelo.

-La única forma de salir es que te tires a tu hermana- dijo perversamente Renkotsu con sus ojos inyectados de odio, ese tipo debía estar enfermo.

-¿Que, estás loco? -pero parece que hablaba en serio porque comenzó a rasgarle su camiseta y Bankotsu se encargo de sus pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxers.

-Tú jugaste con mi hermana y yo quiero ver que te tires a la tuya- rugió.

-Renkotsu creo que es suficiente Kagome no respira- hablo Bankotsu con miedo en la voz, Sota comenzó a desesperarse no podía dejar que Kagome muera.

-Cállate yo decido cuando sea suficiente- le dijo a su hermano- ¡Que mal hermano eres Sota! Ella se está muriendo- le gritaba, Sota no aguantaba la impotencia si no le doliera el costado por esa paliza que recibió podría vencer a Renkotsu sin problema.

-Haré cualquier otra cosa- susurró, estaba a punto de llorar de pura impotencia.

-Suplícame- dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Te lo suplico, por favor- suplicó Sota sin importarle la humillación que sintiera, ahogo un sollozo por que llorar no era de hombres, Renkotsu lo estudió unos segundos y sonriendo se levanto.

-Lección aprendida-

Sota estaba semidesnudo caminando con su hermana en brazos estaba en shock aún, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder a su hermana por las mierdas que habían hecho, ahora lo importante era salvarla pero ¿cómo? Estaba en medio de un lugar que no conocía y no sabía qué hacer, entonces vio un coche rojo acercándose era el coche de Riuji frenó en seco y de ahí bajaron dos personas.

-Sota ¿Que paso?- le dijo su mejor amigo viéndolo con solo bóxers y a Kagome desmayada.

-Oh Dios ven hay que llevarla a un hospital- hablo Hitomi viendo el estado de ambos, Sota estaba con una mirada perdida y no respondía las preguntas.

-Fue mi culpa- susurró, Hitomi llego a escucharlo y lo miro con lastima pasó su brazo por los hombros dirigiéndolo al coche, en el trayecto el joven no abandono su semblante perdido mientras estrechaba los brazos que tenia al rededor de su hermana.

-Kag, cariño ¿nos escuchas?- repetía la señora Higurashi agarrando la mano de su hija que tenía varios artefactos conectados, el medico paso y dijo que ya estaba estable que lo bueno fue que consumió drogas limpias y que las eliminaría en un par de días.

-Supongo que tendremos que felicitarte por darle drogas limpias- dijo severamente Kazuo hacia Sota, quien se sorprendió por la acusación.

-Yo no le di nada- afirmó

-Por Dios, ella estaba contigo ¡es tu hermana menor!-

-¡Lo sé! Pero yo no...-

-ya no mientas Sota- finalizo Kazuo.

-Sota no le dio nada- habló Riuji que junto a Hitomi había permanecido al margen pero no podía soportar que inculpen a su amigo.

-El ama a Kagome-siguió Hitomi al ver que el señor no cambiaria de opinión se dirigió a su novio- lo mejor es que esperemos afuera Sota.

Sota lo pensó un momento y aceptó era lo mejor, una vez sentado en la sala de espera entre su novia y su amigo suspiro y habló.

-Hoy tenía mucho miedo, no sé como Kagome cayó en esa trampa ella es demasiado inteligente- Hitomi y Riuji lo escuchaban atentamente

-¿No crees que es un llamado de atención por parte de ella?- dijo Hitomi, Sota arrugó el seño.

-No ese no es su estilo, ella es mas lista que eso... de hecho es la persona más inteligente que conozco...no conozco a nadie como ella- afirmo el joven, él siempre que hablaba de Kagome lo hacía de manera orgullosa.

-Lo sé, ¿pero nunca te has preguntado por qué jamás habla?- pregunto Hitomi suavemente desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de eso Kagome parecía una chica hermosa llena de vida pero con un gran misterio, Sota se exalto al escuchar eso, nunca se había dado cuenta la verdad es que siempre que estaba con ella se limitaba a responder todo con miradas que él entendía a la perfección y no hacían falta palabras, pero de seguro Hitomi exageraba Kagome si hablaba

-Ella si habla, solo que no mucho- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y exprimiendo su cerebro para recordar la última vez que la escuchó hablar pero no recordaba.

-¿ No habla mucho o no habla nada?- esta vez fue Riuji quien habló- llevo conociéndote desde que somos niños y llegaría a pensar que ella es muda si no me hubieras mostrado el video de sus primeras palabras cuando bebé- declaró el chico, Sota frunció mas el ceño y miró a Hitomi quien asintió concordando con su amigo.

-Yo...nunca me había fijado en ese detalle...es que ella es tan... explosiva...de una manera silenciosa, claro pero es muy diferente, Kagome yo se que la tengo y que nunca se alejara de mi, ella sabe quien soy realmente y no me juzga- cambió de tema rápidamente no quería pensar que su hermana estaba deprimida o algo así, las personas deprimidas no salen ¿verdad?

-La cosa es, Sota, que de alguna manera nos tienes a nosotros también- aseguró Hitomi entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, sintió el apretón en su hombro por parte de su mejor amigo y se sintió feliz, su hermana estaba a salvo tenía a su mejor amigo y a su novia… lo demás no importaba.


	3. El accidente de Sota

Oh mi Diooossss 3 reviews soy la persona más feliz que haya pisado el planetaaa! Muchisimas gracias no saben la motivación que me dan para seguir con esto y hacerlo mejor cada dia. (Estoy castigada por gritar como desquiciada al ver las reviews pero vale la pena)

|El accidente de Sota.

Había pasado una semana ya desde el incidente de la clínica, los primeros días los padres de Kagome se habían mostrado interesados por ella pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad lo único era que tenía prohibido estar sola en la casa o fuera de la casa.

-Pero Hitomi, yo creí que por lo que me dijiste ya estaríamos bien – le decía Sota a su novia a través del celular, escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-Es que…yo pensé que podría perdonarte, que podría olvidar todo lo que has hecho…pero no puedo Sota, lo siento— La voz de la joven parecía a punto de quebrarse como si contuviera las lagrimas.

—Tenemos que hablar, Hitomi no lo podemos dejar así… ¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche?— le pregunto esperanzado.

—Adiós, Sota—

La llamada se corto y el joven de ojos cafés que mostraban tristeza se quedo con el teléfono en el oído como si estuviera esperando a que Hitomi hable.

—Mierda— dijo volteándose con la cabeza entre las manos en señal de desesperación.

A unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela Naganuma de solo para niñas, se encontraba un lago y ahí sentada en un banco con la vista fija en la cristalina agua del lago estaba Kagome Higurashi; odiaba esa escuela le habían mandado un reporte por su falta de interés, a ella no le interesaba aprender a hacer punto cruz con un hilo y una aguja.

Entonces una figura femenina de cabello rizado arriba de los hombros se le acerco, era Hitomi la novia de su hermano era muy linda pero también muy masoquista por aguantar todo lo que Sota hacia.

-Hola, Kag— la saludo sentándose a su lado, la chica siempre le había hablado con confianza.

— Tu hermano me acaba de llamar, no hablamos— le comento mientras se acomodaba dejando su bolso a un lado , sentía la mirada inquisidora de Hitomi sobre ella así que decidió evitarla-

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— pregunto no obteniendo respuesta por parte de la chica que simplemente miraba al lago distraída

— ¿Es por lo del colegio de pijas? ¿Crees que eso pueda arreglarte?— bromeo si quitarle la mirada, Kagome sonrió divertidamente, Hitomi parecía querer sacarle respuestas con esas preguntas triviales.

— Escuela en sábado, que basura— Kagome se encogió de hombros, Hitomi la miro por unos segundos esa chica era un misterio pero al mismo tiempo era muy tranparente ¿puede ser eso posible?

— ¿Por qué no hablas, Kag?—le pregunto suavemente, por primera vez desde que había llegado la chica dirigió sus ojos cafés hacia ella como si de un niño pillado haciendo una travesura se tratara— ¿Nadie te ha preguntado?, debe ser por algo— dijo negando con la cabeza, Kagome volvió su mirada al lago; entonces a Hitomi se le ocurrió una posible razón

— ¿A nadie la importa?— al parecer dio en el blanco pues Kagome frunció el seño ligeramente, un gesto casi imperceptible pero que delató mucho prefirió cambiar de tema no quería que la chica se molestara con ella por ser tan entrometida

— Sota me lastimo mucho, Kag ¿Por qué lo hizo?— cuestionaba mas para sí misma que para la joven, Sota decía amarla pero no lo demostraba cada vez que ella lo perdonaba volvía a hacerle sufrir, estaba cansada de eso. A veces deseaba que el muchacho muestre el mismo interés que mostraba por Kagome hacia ella.

— A veces pienso que tu eres la única persona en todo el mundo en quien Sota se preocupa—suspiro mirándola dulcemente, era cierto, al parecer por la única persona por la que Sota que sería capaz de cualquier cosa era Kagome— Pensé…pensé que tal vez él te había dicho algo— La chica negó con la cabeza, Hitomi suspiro tristemente— Si tan solo pudiera confiar en que me está diciendo la verdad una vez más… tal vez podría— se calló de pronto al darse cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo era una tontería, le sonrió a la chica— Me ha dado gusto verte, Kag me alegro que estés bien— le dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros abrazándola la chica de cabello azabache sonrió

Sota marcaba otra vez el numero de Hitomi esperando que le conteste pero ya llevaba cinco veces llamándola y no había atendido a ninguna.

-Contesta…sabes que quieres hacerlo— susurraba dolido entonces se escucho el tono de mensaje. "Soy Hitomi, deja tu mensaje excepto si eres Sota, si eres él puedes irte a la mierda" el chico sintió un nudo en el estomago, Hitomi nunca se había molestado así.

Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, luego unos pasos y Kagome apareció abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, estaba vestida con el uniforme del su colegio bastante soso a decir verdad era una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y un saco azul.

-Hola- le saludó, Kagome le sonrió y se recostó a su lado en la cama entonces comenzó a prestarle más atención a lo que Hitomi le había dicho, Kagome no había contestado su saludo… bueno, no verbalmente los últimos días había evitado pensar en eso, le frustraba pensar que había sido tan mal hermano de no darse cuenta que ella nunca hablaba; para él no era necesario pues con una simple mirada que su hermana le diera él ya sabía que lo que le quería decir. No le dio más vueltas al asunto a él le bastaba con tener a su hermana que lo escuche y lo entienda; era egoísta de su parte pero Kagome era la única persona en la confiaba- Andando, Kag— dijo levantándose, y buscando ropa en su armario Kagome se incorporo para mirar confundida a su hermano

-Es el cumpleaños de Kenji, no puedo faltar –Kagome volvió a acostar su cabeza en la almohada y cerro sus ojos, Kenji se juntaba con su hermano era un chico bastante apuesto pero muy gruñón—además Hitomi ira, ella te adora así que tú me ayudaras serás mi Cupido— suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados Sota siempre obtenía lo que quería, lo sintió acercarse abrió sus ojos y lo vio arrodillado junto a la cama con sus manos sosteniendo su cara y una sonrisa angelical "Marica" pensó con resignación la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió— Eres la mejor hermana del mundo—le dijo revolviéndole el cabello con cariño

Sota tomó su nuevo móvil y marco el número de Riuji.

-Ya no sé dónde buscar, amigo, Minori no está en ningún lugar— contesto agitado Riuji, su novia era un poco escurridiza cuando se molestaba con el muchacho.

-Cálmate, ella debe estar de camino a la fiesta tu espérame ahí—

No tardaron en llegar al local de la fiesta, pues Sota robo el auto del papa de Riuji prácticamente ya era una costumbre pues el señor era muy distraído y siempre culpaba a su hijo.

Riuji los esperaba afuera, cuando los vio bajando del automóvil se dirigió a ellos a toda prisa.

-Sota, ¿otra vez robaste el auto de mi papa?— Riuji parecía frustrado tal vez porque a él no se le ocurrió tomar el auto de su papa en vez de irse caminando

-Así es— respondió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Y por qué no robaste el auto de tu papa?—Sota puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo y rio.

-Porque mi padre tiene un sofisticado equipo de alarmas— argumento como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el chico de cabello azabache— Y no dudaría que unos años en la cárcel me vendrían bien— añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y además llevaste a tu hermanita a robar, eso no está bien— señalo Riuji fingiendo seguir enojado.

-Ahora que es una drogata tengo que llevarla a todas partes— se defendió el muchacho— Además es nuestra arma secreta, Hitomi está molesta porque la engañe y Minori por cualquier estupidez que tu hayas hecho ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto-

-Entonces ahí aparece Kag—

-Espera, ¿Cómo nos va ayudar Kagome?— Cuestiono Riuji, la chica apenas hablaba no sería de mucha ayuda.

-Nunca subestimes el poder de un Higurashi—hablo Sota, se acerco a su hermana que los miraba aburrida y agarro sus cachetes— ¿Quién se va a resistir a esta carita?— le dijo a su mejor amigo mostrándole la cara de su hermana entre sus manos— A ver, Kag una sonrisita— la molestaba mientras le movía sus mejillas en todas las formas posibles, Kagome alejo su cara de él fulminándolo con la mirada— Mmm con eso me basta, andando— Entraron al local, era bastante amplio pero la música no era del todo buena, no había mucha gente al parecer solo los familiares y los amigos más cercanos de Kenji quien no tardo en acercarse a sus dos amigos.

-Esta fiesta es un asco— dijo el moreno tomándose de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

-Al menos hay alcohol— le animó Sota buscando con la mirada a Hitomi.

-Oh y al menos trajiste a la pequeña Kag— sonrió coquetamente acercándose a Kagome, que solo mostro una mueca burlesca— Aunque veo que no ya no es tan pequeña, cuando puedas escaparte del ogro de tu hermano ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?— le dijo galante, Kagome fingió ignorarlo y caminó por el local alejándose de los tres chicos, Kenji se quedo perplejo nunca nadie lo había ignorado cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos amigo Sota tenia la mirada ensombrecida se le acerco con una sonrisa maligna y sintió un apretón en sus partes intimas que lo dejo sin respiración.

-No hagas que este sea tu último cumpleaños con pene— le amenazó haciéndole entender que no puede volver a insinuársele a su hermana— vamos a disfrutar tu fiesta, hermano— le dijo soltándolo, el chico sonrió forzadamente y asintió.

Hitomi y Minori estaban sirviéndose un trago, entonces la chica de cabello pelirrojo vio a Kagome caminando por la pista.

-¿Hey no es aquella la hermana de Sota?— le dijo a su amiga, Hitomi miro donde le indicaba— entonces ya llego.

Hitomi camino hacia la muchacha, buscando alrededor a Sota.

-Kag— le dijo a manera de saludo ella sonrió— Sota te ha obligado a venir— adivino o más bien conocía al chico— nada de lo que haga cambiara las cosas, no puedo creer que este metiéndote en esto— Kagome se encogió de hombros y saco un papel bastante arrugado de su bolsillo, cuando Hitomi lo agarro intento ocultar la sorpresa pero Kagome se dio cuenta y sonrió para sí misma Minori que había visto el papel no pudo aguantar una exclamación.

-Sota no pudo haber dibujado eso— dijo la chica, Kagome volvió a encogerse de hombros y se fue caminando dejando a dos chicas con varias dudas— ¿O tú crees que si, Hitomi?— cuestiono volviendo a mirar el dibujo del rostro de su amiga perfectamente detallado con cada uno de sus rasgos.

-No sé, pero lo haya hecho él o no esto no se va arreglar— sentencio suspirando, un dibujo no borraría todo el daño que le había hecho, entonces lo vio acercarse intento parecer tranquila pero no podía Sota podía poner de cabeza su mundo con solo mirarla, antes de que el muchacho llegue donde estaba ella un grupo de chicas se le acerco poniéndolo muy nervioso—

-¡Sota! ¿Me recuerdas?— le dijo una pelirroja pequeña, el asintió sin dejar de mirar a Hitomi.

-Cla-claro Mei— sonrió, la chica frunció el ceño

-No soy Mei ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarme?— sollozo entonces otra chica de cabello castaño hablo—

-Yo soy Mei o ¿ya no me recuerdas?— las demás comenzaron a decir sus nombres y reclamarle por que las habían olvidado, Hitomi se enfureció, no podía ser tan cínico se acerco a él y estampo su mano contra la cara de su ahora ex–novio.

-¡No quiero volverte a ver, Sota Higurashi!— le grito conteniendo las lagrimas, salió corriendo para poder desahogarse tranquila.

-¡Hitomi, espera, lo siento!— le dijo pero ya era tarde.

Kagome estaba parada afuera del local terminando de fumar su cigarrillo, había visto toda la escena de ahí dentro y no le apetecía ser parte de eso.

-Hola princesa— saludo una voz familiar sorprendiéndola, pero como ella era experta en ocultar sus sentimientos fingió serenidad al voltear a ver a Bankotsu que se acercaba a ella, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo— ¿Me das fuego de tu cigarrillo?— le pidió pero antes que se acerque mas Kagome soltó el cigarro dejándolo caer en el suelo y pisándolo— Bueno princesa solo vine para que no te olvides de mi rostro, ya que aquella noche estuviste muy inconsciente… tal vez así fue mejor no te dolió tanto al momento de la acción— habló sorprendiendo a Kagome que no pudo evitar demostrarlo, Bankotsu rió— Vaya primera vez que te tomo desprevenida, me gusta esa cara que pones me recuerda el momento que me suplicabas por que vaya más rápido— Kagome palideció, no se acordaba nada de aquella noche pero estaba segura que no tuvo sexo con Bankotsu— ¿No me crees? Pregúntale a tu hermano como te encontró, desnuda princesa eres muy apasionada— le guiño el ojo, se acerco a ella dándole un beso en los labios que no duro más de cinco segundos que Kagome tardo en alejarlo de ella— Nos vemos, preciosa— se fue dejando a una confundida Kagome, que no era capaz de procesar lo que el chico había dicho, pasaron varios minutos en los que no podía moverse de su sitio hasta que escucho la voz de su hermano.

-¿Kag? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te vas a resfriar, mira lo pálida que ya te pusiste— le regaño acercándosele, la chica se compuso al instante— Otra vez jodí todo, me siento demasiado mal— hablo mirando al piso.

-Estúpido de mierda— le dijo Kagome negando con la cabeza, Sota abrió desmesuradamente los ojos como si su hermana tuviera un virus incurable y radioactivo, los sabia Kagome si hablaba…un momento ¿Qué le había dicho?

-¡Kag! ¿Qué estás diciendo?—

-Hitomi— dijo como respuesta, molesta.

-¡Lo estoy intentando!—

-Mentira—

-¡Dije que lo sentía!— se excuso, no sabía porque pero sentía una gran alegría y alivio al escuchar a su hermana hablar

-Estúpido de mierda— suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Vaya, Kag creo que prefería cuando no hablabas— mintió sacándole una sonrisa a su hermana que le dio un golpe juguetón con el puño, ambos soltaron una carcajada— voy a intentar arreglarlo— afirmo, se alejo un poco de su hermana para tener más privacidad saco su celular y marco el numero de Hitomi

-Sota— escucho al otro lado de la línea, su chica estaba ahogada en llanto y todo por su culpa.

-Hitomi, quiero decirte algo…tu eres la única…todas esas chicas no importan, tu eres la que está en mi mente a cada segundo, y no sé por qué soy así tal vez puedo cambiar…puedo cambiar— corrigió teniendo como respuesta un sollozo, tomo aire y siguió— La verdad es que… te amo— entonces escucho una fuerte bocina.

-¡SOTA!— era la voz de Kagome gritando desgarradoramente, después todo se volvió negro acompañado de un fuerte dolor.


	4. La vida Cambia

Hola! wuwuw 8 reviews ifjidsfjdkf morire lo juro. Kira Sakurai; la verdad es que estoy basandome en la vida y en la relacion de los Stonems, yo tambien amo esa serie y ya vez yo y mis locas ideas sacamos esto jaja. Guest; Inuyasha aparecera oficialmente en un par de capitulos mas talvez quiero que la primera parte sea exclusivamente sobre Sota, aunque no se si aguante y cambie la historia para incluir a ese hanyou tan sexy *o* okay ejem ejem. Maria gracias por tus comentarios, en este capitulo vas a saber que paso con Sota

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

La vida cambia.

-¡SOTA!— era la voz de Kagome gritando desgarradoramente, después todo se volvió negro acompañado de un fuerte dolor.

Kagome quedo helada, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera paralizado y al mismo tiempo lo sentía latir en los oídos Sota estaba en media calle sangrando, parecía muerto. Corrió aguantando las lágrimas y se derrumbo al lado de su hermano, se acerco a su pecho y sintió un muy pequeño alivio al escuchar que su corazón seguía latiendo muy débilmente, le aparto el cabello de la cara mientras seguía sollozando su cuerpo no respondía a hacer otra cosa.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué paso?— escucho la voz de Hitomi, pero no le prestó atención la muchacha dio un grito y se largo a llorar histéricamente— ¡Por favor, una ambulancia! ¡Por favor! E-el parece muerto— gritaba a través del celular.

La ambulancia llegó, llevándose a su hermano mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, Hitomi la ayudo a levantarse mientras se dirigían al coche de Riuji para seguir a la ambulancia.

-Tranquila, Kag todo va a estar bien— decía Riuji, pero ni el mismo se lo creía había visto como quedo su mejor amigo, era increíble.

Al llegar al hospital, los doctores metieron a Sota a una habitación y no dejaron que nadie más entre. Después de unos minutos Naomi y Kazuo llegaron, su madre por supuesto que estaba histérica, Kagome no lo soportaba no soportaba ver eso se alejo de ahí entrando a la cafetería. Se sentó en una mesa mirando al vacio, entonces sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Él es fuerte, Kag, va a salir de esta— le dijo Riuji intentando tranquilizarla ella rodo los ojos no necesitaba que la tranquilicen, necesitaba volver el tiempo atrás y que su hermano este bien— Sota, te quiere mucho Kag y el no soportaría si algo malo te pasa. Mientras Sota se recupera no dudes en recurrir a mi si tienes algún problema ¿Está bien?— Kagome asintió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la sala de espera.

-El daño en el cerebro del chico, es bastante, hemos decidido que lo mejor es inducirlo al coma para dejar que su cerebro de restablezca— hablo el mismo doctor que la había atendido a ella aunque ni siquiera lo recuerde, Naomi sollozaba abrazada a su marido quien tenía la cara destrozada por el dolor de la noticia, asintió levemente dándole permiso a los doctores de proseguir.

Lo siguiente fue puro Dolor, Impotencia y Más dolor.

Kagome iba de camino al hospital, la misma trayectoria durante los últimos dos meses el frio era insoportable como para estar en la calle pero a ella no le importaba, no perdería la oportunidad de visitar a su hermano.

El ese pequeño lapso de tiempo habían cambiado tantas cosas, la casa parecía enorme sin Sota al igual que ella sentía que le faltaba algo.

Llego a la recepción y la misma enfermera de siempre le sonrió al verla.

-Vaya, Kagome no pensé que vendrías con este frio—

-Pff ni que estuviera tan fuerte— dijo la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Cómo de que no? Ha bajado muchísimo la temperatura, pero bueno Sota te está esperando— Kagome asintió, y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano siempre tenía la alucinación de encontrarlo despierto y sonriéndole como él siempre lo hacía, pero no, estaba "dormido" desde hace dos meses Sota había sido inducido al coma, es lo mejor para él dijeron los doctores no entendía como estar postrado en una cama con aparatos y tubos por todo el cuerpo sería lo mejor para él.

-Hola tonto— le saludó sin obtener respuesta "Ya entiendo cómo se sentía" pensó Kagome— ¿Qué te puedo decir? La casa sigue igual como te conté, papá llega hasta tarde de la noche solo para pelear con mamá, quien creo que tiene depresión no se levanta de su cama en todo el día— suspiro con tristeza— vuelve de una vez Sota, me haces falta— le dijo presionando su mano— Oh mira lo que te han mandado los tontos de tus amigos— saco una pequeña grabadora, la puso al lado de la cama de Sota y la encendió.

_-Hola Sota, bueno solo queríamos desearte feliz navidad donde quiera que estés— esa era la voz de Kenji_

_-No seas estúpido, como dices eso— le reprendió la voz de Hitomi— Hola Sota, feliz navidad, te espero con ansias._

_-Está bien, está bien lo intentare de nuevo— hablo Kenji— Hola, amigo ¿Cómo estás? Bu-bueno ya sé que estas dormido emm ¿Cómo anda el país de las maravillas y todo eso? ¿Alguna chica buena? Tranquilo puedes decírmelo no se lo contare a Hitomi— lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, fue seguido de bulla por parte de sus amigos._

_-Que tal, Sota, espero que estés bien ya vuelve no hay quien me presione para copiar mis tareas— aquella era Kosho— Feliz navidad._

_-Hola amigo, esta vez te mande a los chicos también, aunque no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien con Kenji, pero no le hagas caso. Feliz navida_d— Hablo Riuji y la grabación se corto, Kagome sonrió Sota era afortunado de tener amigos que se preocupen por él, en cambio ella tan solo lo tenía a Sota y el estaba lejos espiritualmente, claro que Riuji había mantenido su palabra de estar al pendiente de ella y los demás también habían ido a visitarla, pero no era lo mismo.

-Todos te necesitamos, vuelve ya— le dijo Kagome

Después de unas horas de estar ahí, regreso a su casa con pesar "Esta casa ya no se siente como casa" era su pensamiento al entrar por la puerta, todo estaba obscuro no había nadie quien la reciba.

-Ya llegue— dijo como si alguien fuera a bajar a recibirla con una cálida sonrisa, pero la única persona que solía hacerlo estaba en coma.

Subió las escaleras de ida a su habitación, pero se detuvo al pasar por la puerta de Sota la miro por unos segundos y se decidió por entrar. Esa habitación había estado cerrada desde su accidente, nadie parecía entrar y todo estaba tal y como Sota lo había dejado, en la cama estaba la invitación para el cumpleaños de Kenji camino un poco mas hasta su mesita de noche, donde tenía una foto de ellos dos Sota la abrazaba y ambos sonreían felices. Qué envidia le tenía a veces el poder estar ausente, lejos, en otro lugar. Dejar de existir en la vida de alguien de repente sin que eso pueda afectarte, emocionalmente, claro. Tomo la foto y le dio la vuelta entonces se fijo en uno de los cajones, tenía una serie de fotos con Hitomi… O sentirse, solo con los recuerdos, si tu esencia permanece, en la parte de atrás la foto tenia escrita una oración "Tu y yo Segunda cita".

Se dirigió a los cajones de ropa y del primer cajo saco una botella de vodka que Sota siempre tenía guardada, la abrió, le dio un largo trago y la volvió a dejar en su lugar. Luego tomo entre sus manos la camiseta favorita de Sota, se la puso le quedaba enorme pero olía a él y de repente ya no se sentía tan sola ya no sentía toda esa obscuridad apoderándose de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Aquella noche abrían un nuevo pub, no es que no le importara Sota y por eso siguiera saliendo de fiesta, pero la verdad es que no lo iba a recuperar quedándose en casa.

Salió a las once de la noche, ya no necesitaba usar la ventana ni esconderse sus padres ni siquiera se darían cuenta que salió o siquiera que ya había llegado del hospital, salió por la puerta principal.

Las calles de Tokio estaban bastante transitadas a pesar de la hora y el frio, Kagome camino varias calles hasta que llego al pub, la fila era interminable bufó para sí misma entonces en medio de la multitud escucho que la llamaban.

-¡Kag! ¡Kag, por aquí!— volteó y ahí estaba Sango una chica que estaba en su misma clase, era muy alegre y algo chillona. Y aunque le había repetido innumerables veces que ellas no son amigas y que nunca los serán, la chica seguía insistiendo en salir con ella— Mira que buen lugar conseguí, llegue a las siente entraremos en menos de lo canta un gallo— dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Vamos— le dijo Kagome rodando los ojos, la tomó del ante brazo y se dirigieron directamente hasta la entrada frente al guardia que era un hombre gigante y parecía bastante rudo— Hola, Reg— le saludo Kagome sonriendo coquetamente, el fortachón hombre bajo su mirada y le sonrió-

-Vaya, Kag ya te esperaba pequeña— saludo abriéndole la puerta.

-¿Kag, que pasa con la fila?— se preocupó Sango— No está bien colarse.

-Oh cállate, no se le llama colarse cuando conoces a las demás personas que ya están adentro— replico Kagome mientras entraban al interior, donde había mucha gente y la música era estruendosa— además, a los de la fila los dejaran entrar cuando nosotros ya nos hayamos ido—

Kagome comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música y Sango la siguió después de unos minutos unos chicos se le acercaron a Kagome diciéndole algo al oído, ella asintió de su bolsillo saco una caja y saco un par de píldoras y se las entrego a cambio de dinero. Entonces Sango entendió.

-Vamos al baño— le dijo Kagome, la chica asintió una vez ahí Sango entro a un cubículo mientras la chica de cabello azabache estaba afuera contando su ganancia.

-¿Esto no es genial? Las amigas siempre van al baño juntas— gozó la chica de ojos castaños, mientras se lavaba las manos— Kag, yo también quiero drogarme, por favor— le pidió como si fuera una niña pequeña, la aludida rodo los ojos irritada.

-Bien pero después tu vomitas sola, y me debes 300 yenes—le entrego una píldora que en realidad era para los cólicos, que siempre llevaba con ella cuando las personas que ya estaban drogadas le pedían más, era una estafa para el bien.

Sango acepto encantada, siguieron con la fiesta bebiendo, bailando y vendiendo píldoras.

Lo que Kagome no sabía era que alguien la observaba todo el tiempo, no era como un ángel guardián más bien como alguien que esperaba por aparecer en su vida, literalmente el alma de esa persona vagaba en un lugar que está entre el cielo y la tierra. Podía observar todo lo que ella hacia pero no podía cuidarla.

-¿Qué paso con mi tierna e ingenua Kagome?— se entristeció Inuyasha mientras la observaba, era ella estaba seguro, el alma de Kagome era la misma pero su esencia había cambiado, no era la misma.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, amigo— le dijo su compañero de todo este tiempo que había esperado paciente junto a él— a decir verdad, Sango también ha cambiado mucho.

-Pero Kagome…Kagome es diferente, en el mal sentido de la palabra ¿Ves como trata a Sango?, ¿Ves lo que hace con otros hombres? ¡Esa no es Kagome!— Se alteró recibiendo un golpe certero por parte de Miroku.

-Te he dicho que seas paciente, Kami-sama sabe por qué hace las cosas— le reprendió— ¿Tu la sigues queriendo?— le cuestionó-

-Keh por su puesto que si, ¡Ya te lo he dicho!—

-Cuando regresemos no recordaras nada de lo has visto Inuyasha, pensé que lo sabías, será como volver a comenzar en esa época tan extraña— habló Miroku

-Claro que lo sé, ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? ¿Que sonría y aplauda mientras veo en lo que se ha convertido? No puedo esperar por volver y olvidar todo esto.

-Ya no tienes que esperar más, amigo, el momento ha llegado— Inuyasha suspiró y asintió…

No había que esperar más…pronto estaría junto a su querida Kagome.

-Te lo dije, Kag, no voy a vomitar— rió Sango, mientras se subía a la mesa y comenzaba a bailar, Kagome sonrió divertida.

-Hola, preciosa— escucho detrás de ella, rodo los ojos y volteó.

-Koga—dijo a manera de saludo al chico moreno de ojos azules que siempre la molestaba para que se acueste con él.

-¿Quién es ella?— le pregunto mirando a Sango como si fuera un bicho raro—

-Sango— respondió mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo-

-Parece rara—

-Tú también— le replico molesta mientras se alejaba de él, pero obviamente el muchacho la siguió.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?— le dijo de manera coqueta, Kagome se irrito.

-Koga, no me voy a acostar contigo, punto— sentencio volviendo a la mesa con Sango que parecía que iba a caer cualquier momento.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Ni siquiera como amigos?— Ese chico ya estaba pasando a lo patético.

-Yo ya tengo una amiga— dijo Kagome señalando a Sango, tal vez no era la amiga que esperaba pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ella, la chica de cabello castaño bajo de la mesa y se le acerco a Kagome.

-Vaya, la he pasado súper bien— decía completamente borracha, Kagome la ayudo a caminar mientras salían del pub y Sango reía escandalosamente.

-Adiós, Reg— se despidió Kagome caminando con Sango agarrada, la chica parecía que iba a dormirse cualquier momento caminaron el mismo trayecto hacia la casa de la chica Higurashi.

-Sabes, Kag…falta poco para que entremos a la secundaria…seremos algo así como femme fatale ¿De acuerdo?— catarreaba Sango tambaleándose, Kagome rió mientras abría la puerta de su casa—vaya, tu casa es muy linda—

-Okay, Sango a dormir pedazo de mujerzuela ebria— le regañaba, queriendo parecer molesta pero le causaba mucha gracia escucharla así. La llevó por las escaleras y la dirigió hacia su habitación. La acostó en su cama y se dispuso a quitarse el maquillaje y prepararse para dormir, estaba sentada en su tocador dándole la espalda a la chica que según ella ya estaba dormida, entonces la escucho hablar.

-Oh, Kag lo olvide…gracias por ser mi amiga— dijo Sango antes de caer dormida, Kagome sonrió y siguió con su tarea.

Tal vez…después de todo no era tan malo tener una amiga.

El sol se filtraba por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación de hospital, dando de lleno en la cara de un joven que había permanecido en la misma posición durante dos meses, lo único que cambiaba en la habitación eran las constantes visitas de su hermana cada día, y una que otra visita a de sus amigos. Su cara se veía tan pacifica si no fuera por el tubo que tenia a través de la boca se vería angelical.

-Pobre, muchacho, tan guapo que pena que le haya pasado eso— decía la enfermera que se encargaba de revisarlo cada día.

-Sí, es una pena pero creo que ha dormido lo suficiente, es hora de hacer que despierte— habló el doctor Inu no Taisho apareciendo por la puerta— Dos meses, es mucho tiempo para un joven— continuó mientras leía el historial de Sota, hace unas pocas semanas había sido transferido a su ciudad natal con su familia.

-¿Usted cree que sea conveniente?— pregunto temerosa.

-Así es, llama a los familiares y alista el equipo— La enfermera asintió y salió apresurada a hacer lo que el doctor le había ordenado— volverás a la vida, muchacho— le habló al paciente, la verdad es que este caso le había marcado mucho desde que llego, él tenía dos hijos de casi la misma de edad del chico y no soportaba imaginar el dolor por el que la familia pasaba.


	5. Falsa alarma, corazones rotos

Holaa! bueno para empezar queria disculparme por el capitulo anterior, no se que tenia cuando lo escribi pero hoy lo relei y vi que estaba demasiado pobre de contenido asi relei todo la historia que ya tengo escrita de nuevo para no tener el mismo proble y quiero agradecerte Claudia Gazziero a mi tambien me gusto mucho tu fic, nos leemos un beso.

En este capitulo hay mas Inu pero todavia no se conoce -oficialmete- con Kag, asi que pacienciaa espero que este si les guste

Capitulo 5. Falsa alarma, corazones rotos.

Kagome se despertó por el ruido que escuchaba afuera de su habitación era muy raro pues cuando ella se despertaba su padre ya se había ido y su madre seguía durmiendo, volteo a su derecha y vio a Sango roncando desparramada, fijo su vista en el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche y marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana, se levanto con pereza y bajo. Se escuchaba las voces de sus padres en la cocina, se pellizco para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto al entrar a la cocina y ver a su madre poniendo prendas de Sota en un bolsón, por primera vez en meses la veía radiante y su padre también estaba de buen humor.

-¡Cariño, iremos a recoger a Sota! ¡Lo despertaran!—se emociono Naomi dando saltitos, a Kagome eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no es que no estuviera alegre o que no deseara ver a su hermano pero algo le decía que este solo era el principio.

-Esto merita una gran fiesta ¿No crees, Kag?— dijo su padre pasando por su lado con su taza de café, depositando un beso en su corona, antes esa escena podría haberla tomado como una mañana normal solo faltaba que Sota baje y le quite la taza de café a Kazuo cuando este se encuentre distraído y comience a lanzar maldiciones. Sintió nostalgia quería recuperar eso y ahora que parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad le aterraba estarse haciendo falsas esperanzas.

Kagome decidió quedarse en casa, "para tener todo listo" cuando Sota regresara la verdad es que no quería estar ahí, tenía un absurdo miedo no sabía a que pero estaba evadiendo el momento de verlo. Preparo café amargo para Sango y jugo para ella. Subió a su habitación y se encontró con Sango despierta con la cabeza entre sus manos y una mueca desagradable, Kagome le entrego la taza y Sango la recibió cuando le dio el primer sorbo u rostro se contrajo más si eso era posible.

-Está amargo— chillo.

- Con esa borrachera que te pusiste ayer no creo que haya algo más que pueda curarte— replico Kagome encogiéndose de hombros. Su mente vaga lejos de ahí, quería adormecer ese sentimiento punzante de angustia, ella debería estar rebosante de alegría pero algo no iba bien.

-Vaya ya es tarde, tengo que volver a casa o mi padre enloquecerá— comento Sango levantándose de la cama, y preparándose para salir. Kagome lo agradeció internamente quería estar sola en esos momentos, no sabía de qué manera reaccionar cuando vea a Sota cruzando la puerta ¿La recordaría? ¿Su relación de hermanos cambiaria? Ese pensamiento le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería que cambie, así todo estaba perfecto.

-Kag, Kag— escucho a Sango, salió de sus pensamientos parpadeando varias veces— ¿En qué piensas?— le pregunto curiosa mientras se ponía su mochila que contenía su ropa al hombro.

-Nada, ¿Te llamo un taxi?— le ofreció cambiando de tema, su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Mi casa queda a un par de calles, nada mas— explico mientras salía de la habitación seguida de Kagome— Te llamo luego, Kag— se despidió cuando llegaron a las escaleras del templo, Kagome la vio irse y se quedo sentada en uno de los escalones, la ansiedad de ver a su hermano no la dejaría en paz así que prefirió esperar, los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en horas y el frio se hacía cada vez mas fuerte golpeando el rostro de la muchacha, pero por un lado el helado viento le tranquilizaba era una especie de medicina. Suspiro casi por octava vez y miro su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde y sus padres no volvían ¿Se habían complicado las cosas? Sacudió su cabeza retirando esos pensamientos. Entonces en el edificio que quedaba frente al templo, vio entrar a tres personas una era una mujer de unos treinta y pico, con cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta su espalda baja, estaba de espaldas así que no pudo verle el rostro a su lado estaba un muchacho alto de cabello largo y de color ¿Plateado? Kagome parpadeó varias veces para saber si no estaba imaginando cosas pero el muchacho que estaba al lado del primero también lo tenia de ese color, era tan solo unos centímetros más bajos ambos llevaban bolsas de supermercado, uno de ellos que parecía el menor se volteo, dejando ver su rostro. Kagome quedo sorprendidísima por el dorado de sus ojos que podían ser apreciados a esa distancia, pensó que tal vez eran albinos eso explicaría su color de cabello pero el color de su piel era casi trigueña. El auto de sus padres llegando llamo su atención quitándole la mirada al muchacho, se levanto nerviosa sus manos temblaban y una oleada de entusiasmo la invadió sin previo aviso su corazón latió ferozmente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que desapareció al instante cuando el coche aparco y solo sus padres bajaron de él su madre tenía la cara demacrada de nuevo su sonrisa había desaparecido su padre la ayudo a subir las escaleras del templo que en ese momento le parecieron interminables a Kagome, bajo los escalones que faltaban para encontrarse con sus padres.

-él…él no quiere despertar— gimoteaba Naomi, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, Kagome miro a su padre en busca de una explicación más entendible.

-Sota ha estado tanto tiempo dormido que solo nos queda esperar a que el mismo desee despertar— le explico bajando la mirada, obviamente dolido—

-Yo esperaba que pueda estar con nosotros en navidad— susurro Naomi dejando caer las lágrimas, su esposo miro hacia otro lado.

-Debo volver a la oficina cuida a tu mama, cariño— dijo Kazuo de repente recibiendo una mirada de "¿Estás hablando enserio?" por parte de su hija, sabía que su padre estaba huyendo a la situación era el más débil no soportaba ver el dolor en los ojos de Naomi día a día tal vez hasta se sentía culpable por desperdiciar tanto tiempo discutiendo con Sota. Kagome pasó su brazo por los hombros de su madre quien parecía un zombie y la dirigió hacia la casa.

-¿Qué hice mal?...acaso ¿No le di cariño suficiente? ¿Por eso no quiere volver?— sollozo su madre rompiendo su barrera de hielo que había construido, miro hacia otro lado evitando las lagrimas.

-No es así, mama tú hiciste lo mejor, pero Sota está esperando el momento adecuado para volver— hablo tranquilamente, tratando de calmar a su madre sino ella también terminaría rompiéndose y eso no era conveniente, en esos momentos ella era fuerte por todos en la familia—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?— le pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No, cariño iré a dormir un poco— le dijo y se soltó de su agarre para subir a su habitación dejando a una Kagome sola y vacía no podía evitar comparar su estado de ánimo con la casa, silenciosa vacía llena de obscuridad pero sobre todo vacía.

Cuando el atardecer se aproximo, la muchacha decidió sentarse es el tejado que estaba afuera de su ventana y fumar un cigarrillo. Sin poder contenerse las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, las limpio rápidamente ella no era una debilucha para estar llorando pero mientras más intentaba desaparecerlas más rápido y mayor cantidad salían. Su celular comenzó a sonar, aclaro su garganta y contesto.

-¿Diga?—

-Hola, Kag— era Hitomi, de seguro preguntaría si Sota había despertado pero se debió dar cuenta que no al escuchar que la voz de Kagome ahogada— ¿Co-como estas?— dijo intentando parecer casual.

-Sota no ha despertado, Hitomi— Kagome era directa igual que Sota, sabia para que la llamaba y no quería alargar la conversación mucho.

-Oh nena ¿Quieres que vaya a visitarte un rato?— le pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien— mintió pero su voz la delataba, escucho suspirar a Hitomi al otro lado de la línea

-Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión no dudes en llamarme ¿Si?—

-De acuerdo— dijo colgando, lo que menos quería era la compañía de alguien que le recuerde a su hermano, tal vez muchos dirían que tenía muy sobrevalorado el afecto hacia Sota pero por años el fue la única persona que estuvo para ella, era como su hogar ahora no tenía a quien recurrir se sentía abandonada. Boto su cigarrillo y abrazo sus piernas.

Era media noche y en el hospital todo parecía tranquilo, excepto en el despacho del doctor Taisho quien miraba por la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos aquella mañana había decidido terminar el dolor de la familia del muchacho en coma pero todo le salió al revés, se sentía miserable por haberles dado falsas esperanzas pero hizo lo que estaba en sus manos ahora Sota debía dar el siguiente paso.

-Si sigues así te enfermaras— escucho la voz de su hijo menor desde la puerta, giro su silla para mirarlo y le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, InuYasha?— le pregunto invitándole con un gesto a que tome asiento.

-Oh ya sabes, pasas tanto tiempo aquí que vine a verte para no olvidarme de tu cara— se explico el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, Inu no sonrió.

-Has venido para calmar los celos infundados de Iza ¿Me equivoco?— InuYasha rio mostrando sus perfectos dientes, delatándose.

-No, la verdad es que me preocupas, viejo desde que llegamos has estado mucho tiempo aquí ¿Es por lo del chico en coma?— Inu no, suspiro asintiendo— Vaya, te ha tocado enserio ese caso.

-No lo puedo negar, hijo el solo hecho de pensar que lo mismo les pueda pasar a alguno de ustedes me rompe el corazón, hoy decidí suspenderle la sobredosis de insulina pero el muchacho no despertó, sus padres estaban destrozados— le conto bajando la mirada— Sus estudios están perfectos, su cerebro esta como nuevo.

-Me imagino, pero tú hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos ya no te tortures—

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo lo que si me sorprendió fue no ver a su hermana menor, una niña de unos quince años es la única que viene a diario a visitarlo habla con él como si estuviera despierto— le comento sonriendo, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con la señorita pero algunas veces pasaba por la habitación del muchacho y no podía evitar escucharla, así que prefería no interrumpir.

-Has estado de metiche escuchando ¿No?— le acuso InuYasha sonriendo burlescamente.

-Es que es inevitable, hijo, más que todo por ella quería que el chico despierte. Pero bueno dime ¿cómo va la inscripción a la secundaria?— se intereso, pues pasaba tanto tiempo en el hospital que apenas tenía tiempo de saber que ocurría en su familia.

-Bien, al menos mi madre ya me ha perdonado que suspendí un año, o bueno ya no le molesta tanto comenzaremos después de las vacaciones de invierno— comento InuYasha entendía que para ninguna madre era algo para sentirse orgullosa que su hijo vaya a repetir un curso.

-Espero que este año cambie todo—

-Así será tengo el presentimiento que este va a ser un buen año—

-Me alegro que tengas esa predisposición, y dime ¿qué hay de Miroku?—pregunto ya que sabía que su hijo pasaba mucho tiempo con su primo y que por eso le había entusiasmado tanto volver a Tokio.

-Ese vago libidinoso, nunca cambiara— se carcajeo InuYasha— el sábado saldré con él y con uno de sus amigos.

-Está bien que te vayas integrando—

-Sí, bueno vamos a casa ¿O qué?— le propuso si hijo levantándose, Inu no asintió levantándose también.

Los días pasaban y el ambiente navideño se veía por las calles, luces y adornos por doquier Kagome caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su saco. Estaba distraía en ahuyentar los recuerdos que se colaban en su mente de aquella época del año. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de caer en un pozo de excavación en plena calle, entonces sintió como la jalaban del brazo hacia atrás sintió un escalos frio por toda la columna vertebral cuando vio donde estaba a punto de caer volteo ver a quien la había salvado y quedo helada al ver al mismo chico que entraba al edificio al frente de su casa, tenía una mirada glacial y su rostro tenia rasgos finos, antes que pudiera agradecerle el acto el chico la había soltado y le dio la espalda.

-Fíjate la próxima vez— le dijo antes de marcharse dejando a Kagome con el gracias en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Dónde estabas, Seshomaru?— le pregunto su madre mientras le entregaba una bolsa de sus regalos recién comprados.

-Una chiquilla que iba muy distraída estaba a punto de caer a un pozo— explico aparentemente restándole importancia.

-Ay mi hombrecito, tu siempre dispuesto a ayudar— dijo enternecida Izayoi pellizcándole las mejillas a lo que el joven retiro su rostro molesto.

-Keh ¿No lo ves? Ni si quiera llevamos un mes aquí y ya quiere ligar, eres un desesperado— comento InuYasha molesto, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Seshomaru.

-Cállate, tonto me lo agradecerás— afirmo pero antes de InuYasha pudiera preguntarle, Izayoi lanzo un chillido que espanto a los dos jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué pasa!?— se alarmo el menor mirando a todas partes.

-Miren ese vestido, ¡Esta hermoso para tu tía!— exclamo entrando como alma que lleva el diablo a la tienda donde lo vio. Los dos jóvenes rodaron los ojos, las compras navideñas estaban para largo rato.


	6. Kagome Higurashi

Capitulo 6 Kagome Higurashi

**AVISO: Este capítulo está narrado por Kagome, es muy estilo Skins lo sé pero es necesario para que la historia fluya.**

**SEGUNDO AVISO: Al fin Inuyasha aparece o.O**

Eran las dos de la tarde en ese maldito colegio, digo maldito porque me sentía en el mismo infierno ahí, bueno tal vez este exagerando pero sentía que me ahogaba cada profesor quería saber todo de mi, querían saber por qué no hablaba bueno todos querían saberlo…la verdad es que deje de hablar cuando tenía seis años _no quería nada con el mundo exterior_, yo era feliz callada pero obviamente ellos no me iban a dejar tranquilla, mis padres habían intentado cada cosa que los psicólogos infantiles les dijeron hasta intentaron sobornarme, podía tener lo que quisiera en tanto lo pidiera. Obviamente ese episodio no podía durar para siempre, me di cuenta que era tiempo de seguir, tiempo de ver que nuevas sorpresas me tenía la vida.

La única sorpresa fue ver a mi hermano conectado a un respirador, sin querer despertar. Ya no me haría falsas esperanzas creo que en eso me parecía mucho a mi padre: Yo era reacia al dolor, podía evadirlo de mil maneras era una experta en eso. Esta vez me limitaría a hacerle mis visitas diarias pero nunca más alucinar que el despertaba. Mejor sorprendida que decepcionada.

Eso hubiera estado fantástico hasta el miércoles primero de enero.

Comenzare por la víspera de navidad, mi madre estaba demasiado deprimida por Sota como para preparar la cena navideña, y papá tenía un "viaje de negocios" aunque ni siquiera estoy segura de que trabaja. El caso es que ya me había hecho la idea que no habría cena navideña hasta las ocho de la noche que el teléfono de mi casa sonó.

-¿Diga?—

-Kagome, cariño ¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?— era la voz de mi tía Kaede, suspire como repuesta— Kazuo me pido que este al pendiente de su niña ya que él estaría de viaje—

-Gracias por preocuparte, tía pero me quedare con mamá— dije tranquilamente, no deseaba salir sin mi madre.

-No seas boba, niña ven con nosotros estará toda la familia, tu familia paso a recogerte en media hora— sentencio cortando el teléfono antes que pueda protestar, suspire resignada y subí a cambiarme no tenía ganas de ponerme linda así que me vestí lo más sencilla.

…

No quería estar ahí, no con todos esos "familiares" que me miraban con lastima y susurraban cosas que pensaban que yo no escuchaba pero sabía de lo que hablaban, hablaban de mi de mi hermano de mis padres de cómo mi familia se iba rompiendo pero esperen no puedes romper algo que ya está roto ¿Verdad? Agradecía a mi tía por la intención de que no pasara sola la noche buena pero quería estar en mi casa, oculta de todo. No quería que sientan pena por mí por ser la única sola ahí, pero sabía que lo hacían al ver sus caras.

Rondando las tres de la mañana mi tía Kaede me dejo en el templo, subí apresurada las gradas y por un momento pensé en tal vez encontrar a mi madre despierta esperándome pero tan rápido como vino esa ilusión se fue, mi casa estaba tal y como la deje me asome al cuarto de mis padres y mi mamá aun dormía.

Una semana después era treinta y uno de diciembre, la fiesta más importante en Tokio saltándonos las celebraciones en familia Sango y yo iríamos a ver los juegos artificiales desde unas tarimas, estaba entusiasmada lo admito. Eran las diez de la noche cuando salimos de mi casa ya listas, llegamos caminando pues mi amiga ya se había acostumbrado a que a mí no me gustaba gastar dinero en taxi si no era necesario, el lugar estaba repleto nos costó demasiado entrar pero finalmente encontramos nuestro lugares que yo había reservado con anticipación y ayuda de algunos contactos. La noche comenzó con bebidas de todo tipo, cigarrillos y música, me sentía en mi mundo ese era mi mundo _Rattle _resonaba por toda la tarima y yo bailaba como si no hubiera mañana ya estaba un poco tomada pero no me importaba, entonces sentí como una mano se deslizaba desde atrás por mi cintura, a penas voltee mi rostro vi el de Bankotsu escondí el terror que sentía y seguí bailando sensualmente tengo que admitir que amaba hacer eso, sabia lo caliente que Bankotsu se estaba poniendo y me encantaba, porque no le daría nada. Cuando me canse de sentir su agitada respiración en mi cuello, me separe de él e intente irme pero él me detuvo agarrándome del brazo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?— me dijo muy cerca de mi cara, su aliento a alcohol me provoco ganas de vomitar.

-A buscar a Sango— grite por encima de la música y me aleje de él, yendo a buscar al tipo con el que había visto a mi amiga, cuando lo encontré me dijo que ella había bajado de la tarima porque sentía ganas de vomitar, Dios esta chica nunca cambiaria, me dirigí a las escaleras de madera que llevaban a un terreno de pasto donde las personas se amontonaban, y no veía por ningún lado a mi castaña amiga, camine hacia la parte de atrás de la tarima pero no había nada solo pasto desierto ya que nadie se paraba ahí a mirar por que la tarima lo bloqueaba, lo mejor será que vuelva tal vez ella ya estaba en nuestro lugares.

Pero entonces sentí como me empujaban con fuerza contra la pared de la tarima, cerré mis ojos ante el impacto no hizo falta volverlos a abrir para saber de quién se trataba era Bankotsu ardido por como lo deje, lo empuje enfurecida pero él me acorralo.

-No me gusta a que estás jugando— me susurro al oído— por cierto, me entere que tu hermano está en coma, no quiero sonar mal pero eso le viene como anillo al dedo a lo que tengo preparado para nosotros hoy no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa— me dijo intentando herir mis sentimientos yo luche por soltarme cuando él comenzó a besar mi cuello entonces sentí como me mordía, le golpe el estomago con mi puño y el retrocedió agarrándose donde lo había lastimado intente huir pero él fue más rápido, me agarro del brazo y sentí un dolor punzante en mi pómulo después que el me golpeara— ¡Ya me canse! Serás mía quieras o no— grito lanzándome al piso, yo me arrastre intentando levantarme pero él me tomo del tobillo volviéndome a tumbar, Bankotsu estaba realmente molesto y no se detendría pero yo daría pelea— Me encantas, Kagome— me decía mientras me manoseaba los pechos había bajado mi vestido hasta mi cintura, yo me removía debajo de él en un intento inútil de hacer que me suelte porque él me doblaba en peso y fuerza— Ya no te muevas, no me hagas esto mas difícil— dijo entonces sentí como bajaba mi ropa interior y se adentraba en mi de un solo golpe, grite de dolor lo golpee y seguí moviéndome el sujeto mis manos poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza inmovilizándome, no se inmuto ante nada de lo que hice el dolor y la desesperación estaba en cada partícula de mi cuerpo no me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí los dedos de Bankotsu en mis mejillas, no quería que me siga tocando pero era tarde el embestía cada vez con más fuerza y brutalidad, podía ver en su cara el placer de poseerme finalmente.

-Tranquila, Kag eres mía ahora— me dijo burlándose, humillándome más si era posible, el seguía embistiéndome y yo lloraba en silencio me sentía vulnerable, rota, _usada_. "Sota…Sota ayúdame, ven a ayudarme" repetía mentalmente pero era imposible, nadie aparecería para salvarme esta vez.

-Sota ayúdame— sin darme cuenta gimotee en voz baja, Bankotsu termino fuera de mi y se levanto dejándome ahí botada.

Me levante dolorida, me acomode el vestido y las bragas. El camino a mi casa fue el más largo de mi vida, las calles de Tokio estaban abarrotadas de gente festejando el año nuevo…no sabía qué hora era tampoco me importaba, solo quería llegar a mi casa.

Cuando llegue subí las escaleras casi a rastras, no fue hasta que entre a la sala que me di cuenta que tenía una línea roja por todo mi muslo me derrumbe entonces yo era virgen, jamás me entregue a ese infeliz que no quería nombrar, como él me había dicho que lo hice. No había nadie en mi casa, mi madre ya no contaba como alguien, me fui directo al baño y me metí a la tina con el agua hasta el cuello

Estuve mirando a un punto fijo por mucho tiempo pensando en qué hacer, podría denunciarlo…pero eso significaba mostrar vulnerabilidad, mostrar cómo me humillo por más absurdo que suene eso me sobrepaso.

Entonces reaccione, había visto esa escena en varias películas y novelas. La chica violada que se deprime y se suicida, y como la gente decía que superar eso no era fácil pero yo era Kagome Higurashi, yo era al revés no sería como aquellas chicas en la televisión, a mi nada me rompía absolutamente nada y esta no sería la excepción yo era fuerte y no necesitaba terapia para superarlo yo sola podía hacerlo. Seque las lágrimas de mi rostro y me levante de la tina, me puse ropa seca e intente dormir cosa que obviamente no pude "No seas débil, no seas débil, no seas débil" me repetía mentalmente cuando las lagrimas surcaban mis ojos queriendo anunciar que yo no podía superar las cosas sola, pero si lo haría eso estaría guardado en el fondo de mis pensamientos y nunca saldría a la luz de nuevo. Me encargaría de ocultarle a Bankotsu que había logrado dañarme-

A las siete de la mañana mi celular sonó, era Sango.

-Hola— conteste.

-¿Dónde te fuiste anoche? Me preocupe— me reclamo, me sorprendí ante sus palabras yo pensé que me había llamado para reprocharme que la abandone y que era la peor amiga que pudo existir en el mundo entero.

-Perdón, no me sentía bien— me excuse mientras me levantaba de la cama y salía de mi habitación, con el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oreja.

-¡Ya lo creo! Esas bebidas tenían algo, yo estoy que me muero de dolor de cabeza ¡Hay Kohaku no seas metiche!— la escuche quejarse, su hermano mayor Kohaku iba en el salón de Sota, mi hermano lo describía como callado y…callado o sea un invisible, los escuche discutir por unos segundos y colgué el teléfono sus discusiones siempre eran interminables, pase por el cuarto de mi madre para intentar despertarla y me lleve una sorpresa al no encontrarla ahí, su pijama estaba en el suelo junto con sus pantuflas. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y la busque por la cocina, la sala y el patio y no la encontré. Me asuste bastante, cuando estaba a punto de subir para cambiarme de ropa y salir a buscarla, escuche la cerradura de la puerta principal me voltee esperando a ver solo a mi mama entrar pero fue más que eso.

- Con cuidado, cielo, cuidado con el escalón— la escuche decir, mientras ayudaba a Sota entrar a la casa, sonreí y lo mire detenidamente, sus pasos eran torpes como si de un niño aprendiendo a caminar se tratara mi padre lo sostenía del brazo y lo ayudaba— Oh cariño, no quisimos levantarte, Sota despertó en la madrugada fue todo un lio volver la gente esta borracha en plena calle— me comento irradiando alegría yo no podía articular palabra, dirigí mis ojos a los de mi hermano y me di cuenta que el ya me estaba mirando. Se me acerco con sus torpes pasos acortando distancia y levanto un dedo hasta mi pómulo sentí como si el contacto me quemara.

-Eres tú, l_a chica silencios_a— me dijo en voz baja, yo lo mire sin comprender que me estaba diciendo lucia diferente, ya no se veía seguro de sí mismo tenía una pose encorvada, rígida…no parecía el…pero lo era.

-¡Pero que te ha pasado en el rostro!— se escandalizo mi madre, sobresaltando a mi hermano yo la mire reprobatoriamente— Oh lo siento, cielo— se disculpo yo aproveche el momento para voltearme y que deje de prestarle atención a mi cara.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?— le dije a mi hermano, quien asintió ayudarlo a subir la escalera tardo más de lo me había imaginado, no quería ni pensar como hicieron para subir las escaleras del templo.

Cuando entramos a su habitación el parecía desconocer todo por como miraba a su alrededor, no sabía que decirle… ¿Hey, como has estado? No lo creo, entonces él se me quedo mirando hasta que me di cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?—quise saber, el se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama y miro al piso pareciendo apenado.

-Tú eres mi hermana ¿Verdad?— me dijo con temblor en su voz, tal vez tenía miedo de herirme con esa pregunta, al ver que yo no contestaba levanto la vista rápidamente con un gesto de arrepentimiento— ¡Perdón! No sé cómo se me ocurre preguntarte eso…soy un tonto— dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, yo me acerque a él y le quite suavemente las manos que sostenían su cabeza para que me mirase le sonreí lo más sincera que pude.

-Sí, yo soy tu hermana—afirme suavemente, ya no tenia de que preocuparme mi hermano estaba otra vez aquí, Sota parecía bacilar cada vez antes de hablar y siempre miraba al piso.

-Perdóname por no volver las veces que me lo pediste— Esto me tomo de sorpresa…Sota había escuchado todo lo que le dije.

-¿Escuchabas todo lo que te decía?— pregunte tratando de no sonar sorprendida Sota ladeo la cabeza y asintió finalmente.

-Tengo recuerdos borrosos, pero tengo grabadas las veces que me pedias volver juro que quería hacerlo pero no podía— decía apresuradamente como si todo eso fuera su culpa, me enterneció pero sabía que si me mostraba lastimera haría que mi hermano sea débil y yo no quería eso.

-Ya olvida eso, no seas estúpido pero si me vuelves a ignorar te rompo la cara— bromee haciéndolo sonreír

Entonces dos días antes de que las vacaciones finalicen, le lance la bomba a mis padres no literalmente claro, pero ellos no sabían que había sido expulsada del colegio para chicas no pude estar más contenta.

-¡Pero cómo es posible Kagome Higurashi!— se escandalizaba mi padre caminando de un lado a otro, yo lo seguía con la mirada desde mi lugar sentada entre mi madre y mi hermano— No llevas un puto año en esa escuela tan cara ¡Mierda, joder maldita mierda!— al menos ya se estaba calmando, cuando comenzaba a gritar groserías quería decir que ya estaba des estresado, miraba una y otra vez el reporte de la escuela y bufaba ahí decía que yo no mostraba interés, que tenía una influencia destructiva…sentí pena por ellos de alguna manera.

-Basta, papa, a Kagome no le gusta ese colegio de pijas— hablo Sota sorprendiéndonos a todos, además que había dado su opinión antes que se la pidamos su voz sonaba tranquila pero segura sonreí no porque me estuviera defendiendo si no por que sentí que estaba recuperando a mi hermano. Mi padre todavía atónito se sentó con la cabeza gacha y tras un suspiro hablo— bueno supongo que el lunes iras a inscribirte al instituto donde Sota estudiaba— sentencio, levantándose hacia la cocina por algo de beber tal vez, aun estaba molesto y decepcionado.

-Ojala te dejen entrar, ya es medio año— opino mi madre preocupándose, mi hermano me dirigió una mirada cómplice sabiendo que yo no podría estar más feliz.

Y aquí estoy, en el instituto Sengoku no era mejor que el Naganuma pero había gente de todo tipo no solo niñas mimadas pendientes del último grito de la moda, Sango me prometió que si no podían hacer que la expulsen también el próximo año me acompañaría. Tengo que admitir que extrañaba sus tonterías, aquí no tenía ninguna amiga y no era porque no se me acercaran sino porque a mí no me gustaba repartir mi confianza por doquier.

Iba caminando por los pasillos en busca de mi primera clase, sentía la mirada de todos encima de mío pero no me importaba, estaba atenta mirando la hoja que indicaba mi primera clase: Biología aula C-1 ¿Dónde rayos estaba el aula C-1? Iba tan distraída con mi mochila que no note que Bankotsu había estado mirándome desde que entre al pasillo.

-Princesa— escuche a mis espaldas, varias miradas se posaron en nosotros a la expectativa antes de mirar a Bankotsu eche una mirada a nuestro público, habían chicos con uniformes de basquetbol y varias chicas mirándome con furia, sonreí de lado amaba que me envidien entonces solo mire a Bankotsu con repulsión por una fracción de segundo y me voltee para seguir mi camino— ¿No puedo saludarte?— lo escuche decir en voz alta seguido de una risotada, pero no le preste atención como me propuse el no sabría nunca el daño que me hizo, la campana sonó y yo no encontraba el endemoniado salón de clases.

-¡Hey, señorita!— Escuche atrás mío, maldije internamente y voltee para ver al maestro que se dirigía a mi apurado— Hace siete minutos que sonó la campana— me dijo señalándome el reloj de su muñeca antes de que yo conteste el fue más rápido— Su nombre— me pidió sacando una libreta listo para anotarme, genial mi primer día de clases y ya tengo un reporte de atraso.

-No entiende, soy nueva y…- intente explicarle pero él me corto

-No me interesa, dígame su nombre ahora—exigió alterándose, rodé los ojos y acomode mi mochila en mi hombro.

-Kagome Higurashi—

Cuando estaba por terminar de escribir mi apellido se detuvo me miro con sorpresa y volvió a mirar la hoja ¿Y ahora qué?

-Así que tu eres la hermana de Sota Higurashi— afirmo cruzando las manos en su espalda mirándome de pies a cabeza yo asentí— Escúchame bien, mas te vale que no seas igual que tu hermano, si algo bueno saque de lidiar con él es que se me cada uno de sus trucos ¡Así que no intentes nada!— se altero, yo reí por dentro Sota había dejado medio traumado a este vejete, debía terminar con el trabajo. Chille tapándome el rostro sorprendiendo al maestro— ¿Que le ocurre señorita?

-¡Mi hermano, es que no puedo hablar de él sin….s-in llo-llorar dis-culpeme! – fingí hipar, el me dio unas palmadas torpes en la espalda y yo me lance a seguir con el teatro mientras lo abrazaba, entonces me recompuse de pronto— iré a mi clase profesor— le dije, mientras lo dejaba atónito salí del pasillo apresurada con la libreta entre mis manos la tire en el primer contenedor de basura que encontré, después de todo… no sabía todos los trucos, llegue al aula C-1 y me pare en la puerta, la profesora estaba diciendo algo sobre el trabajo en equipo o algo parecido.

-Oh, ¿Tu eres la otra chica nueva?— me pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado, asentí extrañada ¿Ahora a todo mundo se le daba por entrar a mitad de año?— Oh si Higurashi Kagome, pasa, pasa siéntate junto…junto a…junto ¿A quién te había puesto de compañero?— la escuche mascullar para ella misma entonces desde la fila de adelante un chico levanto la mano, parecía estar molesto— Oh, sí, si Taisho InuYasha espero que no tarden en ponerse al corriente con la clase— dijo mientras me guiaba al asiento que estaba junto a…¿Mi vecino? Vaya el mundo es pequeño, el chico albino-obscuro (¿?) me miraba esperando a que me siente a su lado, una cosa era observarlo desde la calle de en frente y otra muy distinta era tenerlo a tan poca distancia, su cabello era un plateado brillante seguro era sedoso como se hacía ver, le caía por la espalda de forma recta no me di cuenta que lo estaba mirando hasta que me tope con sus ojos: dorado intenso.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?— se dirigió a mí sonando molesto, yo voltee mi rostro, molesta y a la vez avergonzada por haber sido pillada mirándolo tan detenidamente. ¡Oh, vamos! No todos los días se ve a un chico con cabello y ojos tan extraños, al menos debía mirar.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Holaaa de nuevoo les gusto? si? no? merezco muchos tomatazos? okay u.u se que la historia se volvio aburrida por que Inuyasha no aparece (parecia buena idea en mi cabeza T.T) pero el caso es que ya casi estoy finalizando la historia en Word y se van a hartar de KagxInu en los siguientes capitulos Lo prometo


	7. I need a hero

Hola! Ohh muchas gracias por los reviews Andreb1401, Guest y Maria son muy amables. Bueno tambien quisiera pedirles que si tienen algun consejo o alguna correccion no duden en decirmela por favor.

Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo, para escribir este capitulo (Y talvez los proximos tambien) me inspire en la cancion de Ella Mae Bowen - Holding out for a hero

Capitulo 7 I need a hero.

_-¿Qué tanto me ves?— se dirigió a mí sonando molesto, yo voltee mi rostro, molesta y a la vez avergonzada por haber sido pillada mirándolo tan detenidamente. ¡Oh, vamos! No todos los días se ve a un chico con cabello y ojos tan extraños, al menos debía mirar._

Kagome decidió no voltear a mirarlo en todo lo que quedaba de la clase, eso hubiera estado de maravilla si la maestra para comenzar no les hubiera pedido a ellos dos que hicieran un trabajo sobre cada uno para saber más del otro y leerlo la próxima semana para que los demás los conocieran. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Jardín de infantes?" bufo Kagome mentalmente, cuando estaba a punto de sacar hojas en blanco escucho a su compañero de asiento hablar.

-Disculpe, pero no creo que su trabajo sea necesario si alguien quiere saber de nosotros vendrá a preguntar ¿No cree? Ya no estamos en jardín de infantes— argumento con una petulante sonrisa, a Kagome le dieron ganas de sacar unos pompones y hacerle barras, le había sacado las palabras de la mente, o tal vez era obvio que no quería hacer el trabajo al igual que ella.

-Oh mi niño, aquí hay gente mas tímida de lo que crees— aseguro la maestra dirigiéndoles una maternal mirada que Kagome evito volteando desinteresada— Lo que queremos es que tengan amigos lo más rápido posible— explico sonriéndoles.

-Yo ya tengo amigos— replicaron ambos en unísono, se miraron sorprendidos y volvieron a voltear el rostro fastidiados, tal vez era mentira por parte de Kagome que ya tenía amigos ahí pero eso no era problema para ella las personas se le acercaban como las abejas a la miel, lo difícil era confiar en alguna. Pero tenía a Sango, que no estaba en la escuela pero…contaba ¿No?

-Y además quien sabe que ustedes lleguen a hacerse amigos— bromeo la profesora volviendo a su escritorio, ambos suspiraron y Kagome le paso una hoja en blanco.

-Haremos esto tu escribes todo acerca de ti, hablando en tercera persona yo hago lo mismo lo intercambiamos lo leemos y todo listo— propuso Kagome dando por hecho que aceptaría pero InuYasha la miro de reojo puso las manos detrás de su cabeza optando una posición relajada.

-No lo creo— dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?— pregunto intentando sonar interesada pero estaba más ocupada comenzando a escribir su trabajo, entonces la mano de InuYasha apareció tapando su hoja, lo miro y el tenia esa sonrisa petulante que había mostrado antes.

-Quiero hacer el trabajo— Afirmo mirándola directo a los ojos, Kagome rodo los ojos ante esto.

-Pensé que no estabas interesado en conocerme—

-Lo pensé mejor y quién sabe si el repentino amor a primera vista que me tienes, se acabe cuando nos conozcamos y seamos amigos, lo hago por tu bien, pequeña no te ilusiones conmigo—Le dedico un guiño que combino con su arrogante sonrisa hacia un lado, Kagome rio negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?— quiso saber desconcertando al muchacho, pues su tono de voz no tenía una gota de nerviosismo.

-Por cómo me miraste— dijo simplemente InuYasha sentándose correctamente en su asiento, mirando disimuladamente cada gesto que hacia la chica de su lado.

-Miro a muchas personas todos los días, eso no significa que este enamorada— afirmo sonando bastante segura de sí misma, la campana sonó y ella comenzó a levantar las cosas que tenia sobre el asiento sintiéndose victoriosa por cómo le calló la boca a ese chico.

-Pero puede significar que quieras conocerme— contraataco InuYasha cruzándose de brazos, la muchacha suspiro rodando los ojos mientras recogía sus cosas y la ponía en su mochila.

-Avísame si quieres hacer el trabajo o no, porque puedo hacerlo yo sola— Concluyo Kagome ignorando el comentario anterior de InuYasha.

-¿Cómo lo harás? No sabes nada de mí, al menos que comiences a acosarme—

-No es muy difícil: el "chico malo" que se cree irresistible y es arrogante con todo mundo, eres muy predecible, Taisho— dijo Kagome haciendo comillas con los dedos en chico malo, puso su mochila en el hombro y camino hacia la salida del salón.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? La misteriosa chica por la que todos babean pero ella no quiere nada con nadie, y que a demás esconde algo—dijo tranquilamente y con un pequeño tono seductor. Intento tomarla por sorpresa pero el sorprendido fue el al ver la sonrisa de lado que Kagome le dedicaba antes de salirse del salón.

InuYasha también salió del salón y se fue directo a su casillero, cuando pasaba donde había muchas chicas la escuchaba murmura acerca de su cabello y de lo guapo que lo veían, sonreía para sí mismo acostumbrado a esa atención.

-¡Hey, InuYasha!— escucho que lo llamaban, volteo y vio a Miroku acercándose junto a Shippo, un niño de quince años que por su inteligencia lo habían promovido de curso.

-Hola— les saludo.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu primera clase?—quiso saber Shippo, el chico era varios centímetros más bajo que ello su cabello pelirrojo iba despeinado a los lados de su cara, sus facciones infantiles para su edad le hacían ver adorable ante cualquier chica.

-Bien, supongo— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras comenzaba a caminar a su siguiente clase.

-¿Algo de tu interés?— pregunto su primo dándole una mirada picara, InuYasha que no estaba prestándole atención, recibió un golpe no muy fuerte por parte de Shippo para despertarlo.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?— se molesto intentando devolverle el golpe, pero Shippo fue más rápido y se escondió tras Miroku.

-Andas como dormidote, ya despierta de una vez—

Antes de que InuYasha comience a perseguirlo, Miroku los abrazo por el cuello a cada uno y comenzó a caminar entre la gente.

-He escuchado por ahí que la hermanita de Sota ha ingresado al Instituto— les dijo el chico de ojos azules como si eso fuera un secreto nacional, Shippo se soltó de su agarre con un aire completamente soñador.

-¿La hermana de Sota?— repitió Shippo emocionado con sus ojos brillando ante la noticia— esa chica es perfecta—

-Es un demonio hermoso— afirmo Miroku cerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo— he escuchado que rompe el corazón de cada chico que se le acerca, esa mujer es como un demonio que te roba el alma y como buen samaritano mi deber es comprobarlo y detenerlo— decía muy concentrado en su discurso, Shippo e InuYasha lo miraban con una ceja levantada.

-Miroku, tu lo único que buscas es aprovecharte de ella— dijo Shippo molesto y algo celoso— Lo libidinoso y mujeriego no se te quita.

-A ver, a ver ¿Quién es ese tal Sota? ¿Y por que están tan interesados por su hermana?— quiso saber InuYasha después de haber escuchado toda la charla, la campana sonó de nuevo como señal que los que aun no estaban en sus salones debían ir rápido, el pasillo comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco.

-Sota era el chico más popular de todo el instituto— comenzó Shippo hablando muy rápido, mientras caminaban de igual manera.

-Pregúntale a cualquier chica por él y mínimo te responderán con un grito, la mayoría lo conocía y morían por el— siguió Miroku con una mirada sombría como si contara una leyenda de miedo InuYasha rio al escuchar como hablaban de ese individuo como si fuera un dios.

-¿Y bueno que paso con él?—

-Fue atropellado por un autobús hace como dos meses, muchos dicen que aun no ha despertado otros dicen que se ha vuelto loco— relato Shippo con sus ojos abiertos como platos— eso solo quiere decir una cosa, ¡Hitomi está soltera! He estado esperando que terminen desde que la vi por primera vez, Sota no la merecía— Shippo parecía un niño con juguete nuevo a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones de la emoción, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de InuYasha.

-¿No acabas de decir que estabas interesado en la hermana de Sota? Ya se te está pegando lo mujeriego de Miroku.

- Es que Hitomi me parece más alcanzable, ¡Y ya no me pegues que me quedo chiquito!— Renegó el joven sobándose la cabeza.

-Keh, ya dejen de pensar cochinadas, morbosos— les dijo InuYasha, se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Kagome estaba a punto de entrar al aula que le tocaba entonces sintió como le tocaban el hombro, volteo y vio a una muchacha de mirada feroz y cabello sujeto que le sonreía falsamente.

-Vaya así que es cierto la hermana de Sota Higurashi está aquí— le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, Kagome hizo nada más que mirarla de una manera que claramente decía "¿Enserio me has hablado solo para eso?"— Pero bueno, mi nombre es Kagura, podríamos ser amigas eso sería genial ya que siendo sinceras tu y yo somos como decirlo, las mas lindas de aquí— Kagome levanto las cejas fingiendo estar sorprendida, Kagura no quito su falsa sonrisa y siguió— Bueno, tu hermano era realmente lindo—

-Sí, es lindo— concordó sonriendo tan falsamente como Kagura.

-Todas mis amigas estaban locas por él, menos yo, ¿Se volvió loco o algo así, no?— hablaba rápidamente tratando de agradarle, Kagura sabía que tener entre su grupo de amigas a una Higurashi podía subir rápidamente su nivel social— pero ven, hay que sentarnos juntas—

La mañana se paso rápidamente para felicidad de Kagome, estar escuchando a Kagura parlotear de todos los chismes del instituto le aburría, trataría de evitarla. Cuando estaba saliendo de camino a su casa su celular sonó en su bolsillo y lo saco antes de que el primer timbrazo acabe de sonar.

-Sango— le contesto tratando de sonar lo menos molesta posible, no era culpa de Sango sino del instituto.

-Vaya se nota que no te ha ido bien, ¿Quieres pasar por aquí? Veras tu vieja escuela, ¿No te da nostalgia?— bromeo Sango tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Ni de broma, mejor nos vemos en mi casa en la tarde— le propuso iba tan distraída que apenas se dio cuenta que InuYasha estaba tras de ella, el muchacho le quito el celular sonriendo burlescamente— ¿Qué te pasa? Devuélvemelo— exigía molesta.

-¿Haciendo planes con tu pretendiente?— bromeo entonces se puso el celular en la oreja y comenzó a hablar— Lamento decirte, amigo ya esta programa conmigo ojala tengas suerte pero no lo creo, ya cayo enamorada de mi— Sango estaba con la mandíbula desencajada al otro lado del teléfono escuchaba a Kagome gritar groserías sin mucho sentido y al muchacho reír.

-Eres un imbécil, por si no sabes leer ahí dice Sango, que es nombre de mujer— escucho a su amiga renegando.

-Vaya ya me temía eso yo, no tengo nada en contra de esas preferencias pero yo tengo la cura si quieres— ese chico era muy atrevido como se le ocurría insinuar algo así, entonces escucho un golpe seco y al muchacho quejarse dolorosamente.

-Bueno nos vemos esta tarde— le hablo Kagome.

-Dios ¿Quién era ese chico?— quiso saber Sango sorprendida que su amiga en su primer día ya tenga algo así como un acosador.

-Un tarado, ya te contare, adiós—

-Espera, cuéntame— Genial, otra vez Kagome la dejaba colgada, rodo los ojos y suspiro. Algún día ella encontraría también alguien que la persiga o mejor aun su príncipe azul. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento risueño, como era ella.

InuYasha tardo unos minutos en recomponerse de la tremenda patada que le había dado Kagome en sus partes bajas, esa chica golpeaba fuerte. Se levanto y se dirigió a su casa, cuando estaba a punto de entrar al edificio algo le llamo la atención, en la vereda del frente Kagome subía las escaleras del templo que había ahí, quien lo diría esa chica era su vecina.

Kagome entro a la casa esperando encontrarse con su madre como en los últimos días, pero lo único que encontró fue un desastre en la cocina con los trastes sucios y la leche del día anterior echada a perder sobre la mesa, sobras de comida por todas partes.

Subió hasta la habitación de Sota y lo encontró sentado en su escritorio con un lápiz en su mano, parecía que hacia un esfuerzo inhumano, y era más o menos así el accidente había dejado secuelas Sota había olvidado cómo escribir, como nadar, casi todo Kagome se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Kohaku un día ayudándole a Sota con lo de la escritura, había prometido no decir nada ya que no era su asunto. Que ironía, Sota nunca había salido ni hablado con ese chico y ahora era el único que estaba para ayudarle. Ni Riuji ni Hitomi habían venido a visitarlo, Kenji y Kosho pasaban de vez en cuando y lo ayudaban a volver de sus clases de natación, pues todavía no recordaba bien el camino

-Hola—le saludo, Sota dejo el lápiz en el escritorio y se froto los ojos con frustración.

-¿Cómo vas con tu repaso?— le pregunto sentándose en la cama detrás del escritorio.

-Bien, supongo, si continuo podre graduarme antes dando exámenes por adelantado ya hasta tengo una entrevista para la universidad la próxima semana— le dijo entusiasmado agarrando el lápiz de nuevo, Kagome le sonrió tristemente ahora ella parecía la hermana mayor y sentía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pues Sota aun se veía frágil, débil, _vulnerable_. No podía dejarle ir a la universidad así. El viejo Sota debía volver sea como sea. Entonces vio sobre el escritorio un sobre igual a los que llegaban del correo.

-¿Qué es eso?— quiso saber, apuntando con la mirada el paquete, la cara de Sota se entristeció.

-Es el reloj que le regale a Hitomi, me lo mando de vuelta, míralo— Sota le paso el paquete, Kagome lo abrió y saco un anillo color plateado, muy lindo recordaba que Sota gasto todos sus ahorros en el pero el vidrio estaba roto, lo apretó con fuerza en su mano y lo puso en su bolsillo sin que Sota se diera cuenta.

-¿Nada?— pregunto al verlo marcar en su teléfono como lo hacía desde varios días, Sota negó con la cabeza— ¿Cuántas veces le has llamado?

-Cuarenta y ocho-

-¿Mensajes de texto?

-Ciento diez y nueve-

-Wow, Hitomi te odia—

-Ya lo sé—

-Bueno, aunque tu jodiste enserio su relación, lo mandaste todo a la mierda por unas aventuras sin…-

-Ya lo sé, pero la amo ¿Okay?— la cortó fastidiado, él sabía que había mandado todo a la mierda pero no era necesario que su hermana se lo esté echando en cara.

-¿Amar?— dijo Kagome con tono de burla.

-Solo déjalo, Kag— replico Sota ya molesto, Kagome se levanto y siguió mirándolo con burla.

-¿Para qué nos sirve eso? Para nada de nada— hablo segura de sus palabras antes de salir por la puerta—

Rondando las tres de la tarde, Sango apareció en su casa sonriente pero al entrar a la casa su sonrisa se esfumo viendo el desastre que había.

-Sube, enseguida voy— le indico Kagome, su amiga asintió.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su madre y encontró a Sota sentado al lado de esta que estaba dormida, el chico parecía estar a punto de llorar mientras le pedía perdón por haber arruinado todo con su accidente.

-Es nuestra bella durmiente— le dijo desde la puerta, Sota se sobresalto y rodo los ojos— Esperando por su príncipe— termino mientras entraba y se paraba al lado de la cama, su madre pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo solo se levantaba para sus necesidades básicas.

-Me asustaste— hablo Sota molesto, tal vez por la mini discusión que tuvieron en su habitación o por el susto.

-¿Quieres salir y drogarte un poco?— le propuso tratando de sacarlo de esa casa, pues ella que apenas llevaba unas pocas horas ahí al día se sentía asfixiada no se imaginaba tener que estar ahí encerrada.

-No, me pone raro— se negó el muchacho refiriéndose a la droga, en estos tiempos era casi normal ver a jóvenes de su edad fumando marihuana o hasta vendiéndola como su hermana.

-¿Mas raro todavía?— se burlo Kagome volviendo su vista hacia su madre, sentía una opresión en el pecho al verla en ese estado de depresión, se enojo consigo misma odiaba esa sensación de preocupación hacia los demás— ¿Por qué molestarse?— pensó en voz alta, Sota que estaba ya a punto de salir de la habitación se volvió a hacia ella.

-¿Con que?— le pregunto sonando fastidiado, al parecer su hermana había llegado con ganas de burlarse de él.

-Con preocuparse por la gente— respondió agachando la mirada, evitando la de Sota quien era el único capaz de atravesar el muro que ella imponía hacia los demás

-A mi no me engañas, Kagome Higurashi— le susurro, Kagome volteo el rostro Sota era sin duda el único que la entendía un poco.

Sango estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama de su amiga esperándola, estaba ansiosa por saber de ese chico atrevido que le había hablado, la sintió entrar a la habitación e ir directo al armario de ropa.

-¿Dónde vamos?— quiso saber emocionada, incorporándose.

-Por ahí, algo tranquilo— Le respondió Kagome absorta en sus pensamientos. Después de cambiarse de ropa vio como Sango observaba curiosa un porta retrato que tenia la foto de ella con sus padres y su hermano.

-Tu hermano es muy lindo

Kagome entrecerró los ojos y observo a la muchacha que tenía delante con aburrimiento.

-No es lindo, es alucinante—repuso— fue atropellado por un bus ¿Sabes? Tuvo que aprender a hacer todo de nuevo. Como nadar, como escribir, como ser mí hermano…

Sango asintió y dejo el porta retrato en su lugar.

-No me has contado de ese muchacho atrevido que te quito el celular hoy, ¿Es lindo? ¿Es mayor? ¿Tiene ojos azules? ¡Cuéntame!— le insistió Sango, dando saltitos en sentada sobre la cama, Kagome sonrió divertida por el entusiasmo de su amiga.

-No hay nada que contar, es solo un tipo raro y arrogante— respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a eso.

-Vaya— suspiro Sango volviendo a acostarse en la cama— Oye Kag, ¿tú crees que algún día encuentre a mi persona?— le pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio, Kagome la miro sin entender a que se refería.

-¿tu persona?

-Sí, ya sabes, esa persona que está destinada para ti, que desde antes que nacieras ya estaba pre destinada para ti— se explico sonando risueña y enamoradiza, con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro como muestra de la gran fe que tenia a eso, Kagome no le respondió solo le sonrió dulcemente pensando en que su amiga algún día encontraría a aquel amor que tanto esperaba ¿Y ella? Bueno eso era un trabajo un poco más complicado, ella no necesitaba un amor…ella necesitaba un héroe.

El sol se había escondido, dando paso a la fría noche que anunciaba mas días de invierno.

En el quinto piso de un edificio un muchacho miraba una foto que siempre tenía en su mesita de noche, suspiro mientras pasaba un dedo por el cristal contorneando la forma de la cara de la muchacha retratada, su piel pálida contrastaba con su negro cabello su sonrisa brillante, cautivadora, tan llena de vida.

-Te extraño, Kikyou— susurro mirando hipnotizado los ojos de la muchacha tenían algo…algo que nunca antes se había fijado…_misterio_…algo hizo clic en su cabeza ante ese pensamiento e instantáneamente se le vino a la mente la sonrisa de aquella muchacha que había conocido esa mañana, dejo la foto en su lugar con sumo cuidado y se levanto hacia la ventana de su habitación. El frio aire de la noche golpeaba su pecho desnudo de manera suave y aliviadora, dio un vistazo al cielo y suspiro agarrándose el puente de la nariz como si pensara en algo realmente complicado y lo era para él…


	8. Quiero conocerte

Holaaa! aqui vuelvoo muchas gracias por sus reviews perdon por la tardanza pero ya comezaron mis clases y ando como loca, jaja, fejfdf creo que ultimamente me estoy obsecionando cada vez mas rapido con diferentes canciones, la vez pasada era I need a hero y esta vez es Carmen de Lana de Rey la halle perfectaa para la Kagome que trato de reflejar en la historia no me maten ¿si? T-T

Capitulo 8

_— __¡SOTA!— era la voz de Kagome gritando desgarradoramente, después todo se volvió negro acompañado de un fuerte dolor. _

El mayor de los hermanos Higurashi se despertó con el corazón acelerado al igual que su respiración, se incorporo y prendió su lámpara. Hizo lo único que siempre hacia después de tener esa pesadilla: llamar a su hermana.

— ¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!

Espero unos segundos a que su hermana responda su llamado, pero no paso nada, su desesperación al recordar esa pesadilla aumentaba al igual que el ritmo de su corazón.

— ¡Kagome!

Su hermana apareció por la puerta de su habitación vestida a punto de salir a una fiesta

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sigue pasando—dijo en forma de explicación, Kagome agarro un libro que dejaba sobre el escritorio de Sota.

—Okay, acuéstate

Sota obedeció y la observo sentarse a su lado con el libro entre las manos buscando la página donde se había quedado. Como siempre Kagome tenía su semblante tranquilo, quizá por dentro estaba molesta, pues eran casi cuatro veces a la semana la despertaba por causa de su pesadilla.

— ¿Te molesta?

— No, me gusta este libro

— Gracias— Kagome le sonrió tranquilizándolo y comenzó a leer.

_"Entonces la valiente sacerdotisa Midoriko peleo siete días y siete noches contra más de cien demonios purificándolos con solo blandir una vez su espada, después de esa pelea utilizo todos los poderes espirituales que le quedaban y se fusiono con esos terribles demonios para no ser absorbida por estos purificándolos de ahí nació un objeto tan puro como el alma misma de la sacerdotisa y tan obscuro como la esencia de aquellos demonios: La perla de Shikon no Tama_

_Aunque la batalla física termino al fin, una batalla de almas se desencadeno ya que el mal siempre luchara contra el bien"_

Sota solía que darse dormido después de escuchar a Kagome leerle por unos minutos. Al parecer la voz de la chica se le hacía muy reconfortante eso era una ironía ya que en su pesadilla lo único que escuchaba era el grito de su hermana.

Antes de salir de la habitación Kagome dejo el libro en el escritorio, y le llamo la atención ver una colección de fotos regadas, cada una era de Hitomi posando de todas las maneras posibles. Se entristeció por Sota.

"_Déjala ir, Sota, ella ya lo hizo" _pensó sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, ¿Cómo la gente puede ser tan masoquista? Nunca entendería el amor, te hace débil, fácil de destruir.

Con ese pensamiento rondando su mente, pasó por curiosidad por la habitación de sus padres y se sorprendió al ver solo a su madre acostada, a las tres de la mañana.

Últimamente su padre se ausentaba mucho por el día pero nunca en la noche, ella astuta como era pensó en prestarle más atención a eso. Prácticamente ella era el pilar de la familia ahora que Sota estaba vulnerable, su madre deprimida y su padre ausente.

El muchacho de cabellera plateada no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen que presenció aquella madrugada

_Habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que su despertador había sonado interrumpiendo su sueño, se levantó perezosamente frotándose los ojos, estiro su cuerpo y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación abrió las cortinas y al instante cerro sus ojos protegiéndolos de la cegadora luz_

_Abrió sus ojos y manchas de colores diferentes le nublaron pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ver que en la vereda de en frente Kagome Higurashi caminaba abrazándose a sí misma para resguardarse del frio, como no, si llevaba un pequeño short que apenas le cubría y uña blusa escotada arriba del ombligo su maquillaje obscuro parecía estar desbordado de sus ojos, la vio y borro el pensamiento que reinó en su mente, se negaba a creer que Kagome trabajara vendiendo su cuerpo, opto por pensar que llegaba de una fiesta, la vio subir las escaleras del templo y desaparecer por ahí, Kagome Higurashi parecía no temerle a nada, parecía no tener ningún problema pero ¿Era eso cierto?"_

El camino al colegio a pie era algo cansador y rutinario, claro, si ibas solo caminando por cuadras teniendo en cuenta el frio que hacía y el sueño que tenia, pero todo era más sencillo cuando ibas acompañado. Miro a su lado derecho a Kagome que caminaba callada y con la mirada fija en algún lado, desde hace un par de días que la notaba mas callada de lo normal y con un aspecto cansado, por lo que había presenciado esa mañana ya tenía la respuesta del porque

No es que hablaran mucho a parte de pelear y mandarse a lugares no muy bonitos, pero empezaba a sentirse raro al no tener tema para discutir con la chica.

—Así que dime, ¿Quién te está robando el sueño?— le pregunto InuYasha para romper el hielo.

_—_No sé de que hablas

—Vamos, no me sentiré incomodo si dices que por pensar en mi no puedes dormir por las noches.

Kagome soltó una risa sarcástica y no respondió, obviamente no tenía ganas de hablar pero InuYasha iba a insistir.

— ¿Cuándo terminaremos lo de biología?

—Hay tiempo aun para eso

—No lo creo, es para el lunes y hoy es viernes— puntualizo InuYasha.

Antes de que Kagome se pueda negar InuYasha ya había decidido ir a su casa esa tarde y se despidió de ella entrando a la escuela, la chica también lo hizo entro y presencio con una sonrisa como chicos y chicas la miraban al pasar, _todos la amaban o la envidiaban, es lo mismo_ llego al patio de comida y encontró una mesa vacía, se sentó a esperar que el timbre de clases suene al igual que los otros estudiantes

—Hola, Kag ¿Cómo estás?

Su mirada viajo hasta encontrar la portadora de esa voz que ya la conocía, sus ojos chocolate se volvieron más fríos que el mismo hielo, Hitomi perdió la sonrisa de su rostro al sentirse casi atravesada literalmente por Kagome

—Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás?— respondió utilizando el mismo tono hipócrita con el que la había saludado Hitomi.

—Bien…Bueno, yo quería preguntarte ¿Cómo esta Sota?

Hitomi parecía intimidada por Kagome, la culpa ocasionaba eso, la culpa de no haberlo ido a visitar pero ella estaba tan confundida. Obviamente la joven de mirada mordaz no entendería eso.

—Oh, el está bien…muy, muy, bien— respondió guiñándole el ojo.

—Me alegro mucho, ¿Sabes si tiene planes para esta tarde?

—Por supuesto que los tiene, ya sabes, anda muy ocupado últimamente

Lo que Kagome quiso decir en realidad fue: "_No está a tu disposición ¿Sabes? Si hubieras contestado alguna de sus malditas llamadas no tendrías necesidad de preguntarme"_

—Oh, bu-bueno em debo irme a clase, adiós Kag— se despidió la chica, recibiendo por parte de Kagome una sonrisa burlesca al saber que le había dado en el punto débil. Antes de retirarse Hitomi la miro por unos segundos con curiosidad— Eres muy parecida a Sota ¿Sabes?

—Es mi hermano— dijo haciéndole ver que el parecido entre ellos era obvio

—Sí, sobre todo en la mirada, esa mirada que es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que quieras

Kagome sonrió para dar por terminada la conversación.

—Y lo que ves ahí, mi amigo, es a las dos mujeres perfectas en el mundo— les hablo Miroku, llamando la atención de InuYasha y Shippo, el primero miro en dirección donde apuntaban los ojos de su primo y el segundo simplemente suspiro en respuesta.

— ¿De qué hablas? Solo es Kagome

La mirada que sus dos amigos le dedicaron fácilmente pudo haber sido interpretada como un grito de auxilio.

— ¿Solo Kagome? ¿Qué no has escuchado nada de lo que te hemos hablado?— dijo Miroku molesto.

—Nunca me habías hablado de ella, es mi compañera de asiento en biología

Shippo y Miroku abrieron los ojos como si estos se les fueran a salir de las cuencas.

—Lo que pasa es que querías quedártela para ti solito, ¡Egoísta!— reclamo Shippo.

—No mientas, primo mío, te hemos hablado varias veces de la hermanita de Sota Higurashi— tercio Miroku

—Basta imbéciles, yo no sabía que era de ella de quien me hablaban ¡Nunca me dijeron su nombre!

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un momento, InuYasha asimilaba la discusión anterior de alguna forma le sorprendía que Shippo y Miroku estén tan impresionados con Kagome. Disimuladamente volvió su mirada hacia varias mesas lejos de ellos entre el tumulto de gente había una joven apartada de los demás mirando despreocupadamente hacia el patio a través del ventanal que tenía enfrente. La chica era bonita, si, pero no era nada del otro mundo: por lo que había visto su cuerpo era bien proporcionado, sin exageraciones. Pero su rostro era hermoso, tenía que admitirlo, era una belleza rara que no se ve todos los días.

— ¡Ya te pille, ingrato, la estabas mirando!— le acuso Shippo, sacándolo de su análisis hacia la chica

—No sé que le ven, no es nada fuera de lo común— opino InuYasha desinteresado

Miroku rio satíricamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, cerro sus ojos como si estuviera calculando su próximo movimiento desesperando a InuYasha.

— ¡De que te ríes, Miroku!

—InuYasha tu solo te está fijando en lo de afuera, Kagome es hermosa no lo podemos negar— hizo una pausa para mirar a la dirección donde se encontraba el centro de su conversación y siguió— lo que nos atrae es su actitud.

— ¿La conoces?— cuestiono InuYasha cruzándose de brazos mientras mantenía su semblante molesto

Sin dejar su socarrona sonrisa, Miroku hablo acomodándose en su asiento.

—Eso es lo atractivo de ella

—No te entiendo explícame— exigió InuYasha sintiéndose inútil e ignorante en el tema, pero la explicación que Miroku le dio no hizo otra cosa que confundirlo

—Ay InuYasha con lo tonto que eres nunca entenderás— hablo Shippo que había estado callado observando a la muchacha desde su posición con los codos sobre la mesa y su cara entre sus manos.

InuYasha rodo los ojos, era como si ellos supieran algo que no le quieren decir pero era una tontería pensar eso, pues la única cosa era que él no podía verle el mismo atractiva a la muchacha que los demás le veían. A demás que la chica le había ocultado la existencia de su hermano mayor

—Ella nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano— Mascullo el chico de ojos dorados con resentimiento.

Shippo lo miro sorprendido, por el interés repentino.

—Llevas una semana de conocerla, se sentaron juntos un par de horas, no creo que eso bastara para que te cuente su vida entera— aseguro Shippo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es verdad, todo lo que sabemos de ella son rumores que no sabemos si son verdad o no

—Nos venimos juntos a la escuela, vive al frente de mi edificio— les comentó InuYasha recordando el cruel escenario de una chica de quince años caminando sola a esas horas

— ¡Ay, ay! Miroku, InuYasha se la va a robar— lloriqueo Shippo pareciendo más "joven" de lo que ya era.

—Esto solo puede significar una cosa—hablo quedadamente el joven de ojos azules— es el destino, amigos— concluyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te enloqueciste?— replico InuYasha perdiendo la paciencia.

—Está más claro que el agua: La pequeña Higurashi y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos

Ambos chicos lo miraron con una gota de sudor resbalando por la sien, la campana de entrada toco, los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse hacia diferentes áreas.

—Vaya desperdicio de tiempo, hemos estado discutiendo sobre una chiquilla insignificante ¡Un sándwich de atún tiene más emociones que ella!— renegó el chico de cabello plateado levantándose de su asiento, Miroku le dio un apretón en el brazo llamando su atención.

—De alguna forma ella también perdió a alguien, ustedes dos tienen algo en común— Soltó seriamente, Miroku era el único que se animaba a hacerle frente sin miedo a InuYasha con ese tema tan delicado.

El orgullo del joven de cabello plateado era tal que nunca admitiría que esa herida aun dolía y nada la sanaría. La mirada de desprecio que recibió por parte de InuYasha podría haberlo hecho sentir ofendido pero Miroku sabía que esa mirada no iba dirigida hacia él. El desprecio que destellaba era dirigido hacia ese recuerdo.

—Yo no he perdido a nadie— la voz del chico fue sombría y cargada de furia, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su primo y les dio la espalda, dejando a un Shippo confundido.

InuYasha se abrió paso entre el montón de estudiantes forcejeando por llegar a su clase, fingía estar tranquilo cuando lo único que quería era golpear a todos ahí hasta dejarlos irreconocibles,

Entro al salón de biología sin mirar a nadie, porque con la única que había cruzado palabra era con Kagome y ahora no tenía ganas de verla, pues prácticamente toda la discusión que tuvo con sus amigos fue por su culpa. Tal vez no, pero el chiste es culpar a alguien

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro desde atrás, pensando que era Kagome se volteo dispuesto a gritarle o zarandearla, sin razón aparente más que su necesidad de culpar a alguien. Entonces se encontró con una muchacha, su cabello negro como la noche estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y espesa, su rostro consistía de una pequeña nariz refinada, unos ojos grandes y suspicaces terminando con una pequeña boca bien dibujada, en la que se le dibujo una sonrisa.

—Soy Kagura

Después de esa corta presentación sin dejar la sonrisa coqueta la joven se dirigió a su pupitre mirándolo de vez en cuando.

InuYasha tomo asiento en su lugar, recargando su espalda en la silla en esos momentos deseaba poder abrir su cabeza y sacar esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban.

_Fue tu culpa_

_Sentía la mirada de aquellos que antes se hacían llamar sus amigos sobre él, claramente acusándolo. Ellos creían que sabían todo…pero jamás sabrían como pasaron las cosas realmente._

_Si tan solo hubiera insistido un poco más, pues lo único que él quería era que eso funcione. Pero ahora quedaba como el villano._

_Imbéciles_

_Ellos no sabían nada y lo juzgaban sin tener idea._

—Espera a la salida para desahogarte tranquilo, Hulk— escucho la voz de la culpable de su furia, la miro sin entender su comentario y la mirada color chocolate de la joven estaba puesta en su puño derecho que estaba sobre la mesa apretando con fuerza clavándose las uñas en su palma.

Le hubiera respondido como de costumbre con alguna frase sarcástica pero la chica ya estaba prestándole atención a Kagura, que le hablaba rápidamente Kagome parecía interesada pero InuYasha sabía que estaba fingiendo,_ era preocupante cuan encantadora podía ser_

—Ya estás listo— afirmo Kagome a Sota mientras retiraba una pelusa del terno que llevaba su hermano para su entrevista en la universidad— Te vez bien Sota, como si estuvieras preparado para todo— le dijo sinceramente, Sota sonrió agradecido— toma mapas, referencias y esas mierdas— le entregó un montón de papeles

—Gracias, Kag, nos vemos en la noche— se despidió rápidamente dándole un corto abrazo, salió por la puerta hacia la estación de trenes pero lo que no vio fue que ni bien cruzo el umbral de la puerta la sonrisa de su hermana cambio lentamente dejando ver la tristeza en su cara

La puerta sonó, Kagome sabia quien era y en esos momentos al quien menos quería ver era a InuYasha, abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí parado con su sonrisa petulante sus dientes blancos y perfectos brillaban, sus ojos tenían ese brillo tan interesante y atractivo con un toque que te invitaba a arriesgarte a lo que sea, _peligro _su pose relajada de siempre le daba el toque final a esa imagen de chico malo, ingreso al interior de la casa sin que la chica lo haya invitado.

-Sera mejor apurarnos, quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible— le dijo Kagome dirigiéndose al comedor, sus cuadernos estaban listos sobre la mesa InuYasha tomo asiento y la estudio con la mirada— Pregúntame—

-¿Esperas a alguien más?— hablo InuYasha apoyando sus codos en la mesa, inclinando su rostro a Kagome, sus ojos chocolates encendidos y misteriosos hacían juego con su rostro que mostraba inocencia algo que obviamente la muchacha ya no tenía.

-No creo que esa sea una pregunta que pueda acumular puntos— respondió Kagome irritada.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Kag?— pregunto casualmente, tocando con un dedo la mano de Kagome que descansaba sobre la mesa moría por verla nerviosa con su presencia alguna vez.

-Creo que nos estamos desviando de la tarea, Taisho— La voz de la chica sonó seductora mientras mostraba una sonrisa divertida hacia el contacto— Si no me vas a preguntar nada, comienzo yo, ¿Ciudad natal?— InuYasha ensancho su sonrisa.

-Tokio, mi turno. Creo que tu y yo haríamos una gran pareja ¿Tu qué piensas?— Con esa pregunta esperaba sorprenderla o en el mínimo caso producir algo en ella, pero los ojos de

Kagome mantuvieron esa calma y esa chispa, ambas equilibradas como siempre fuego y hielo en un mismo lugar en la misma cantidad y con la misma fuerza, la chica no se inmuto con la pregunta tan atrevida.

-No— respondió secamente— Mi turno.

-¿Por qué?— La interrumpió sonando trastocado y confundido con su respuesta, el tiro le salió por la culata, pues el sorprendido resulto él.

-Porque te rompería el corazón— explico simplemente, InuYasha cambio su mueca de sorpresa a una irónica.

-¿Y si yo rompo el tuyo?— indago buscando mas del interior de Kagome ese interior que mantenía tan oculto hacia los demás, el lo sacaría a flote costara lo que le costara. Kagome fijo sus ojos cafés en los dorados de InuYasha clavándole la mirada más fría que jamás imagino

-Nadie me va a romper el corazón— hablo con seguridad, InuYasha la escruto con la mirada buscando un indicio de inseguridad o dolor, pero no, solo estaba la máscara de Kagome la que utilizaba para protegerse— Nadie tiene el derecho a lastimarme, de todas formas ¿Por qué querría algo así?

Antes de que InuYasha pueda responder, Kagome se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al patio trasero donde se encontraba la capilla con un pozo adentro.

-¿Qué sucede?— le pregunto el chico desde su lugar viendo a la figura de Kagome salir hacia el patio apresurada, por un momento pensó que era una excusa de Kagome para escapar del incomodo momento.

-Escuche ruido desde la capilla— hablo desde el patio, InuYasha rodo los ojos y salió tras ella, el sol estaba escondiéndose dándole un toque agradable y hogareño al patio rodeado de plantas y pasto, había un gigante árbol se sintió cercano a él, entonces escucho a Kagome gritar desde el interior de la capilla corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y la encontró tendida en el suelo junto a las escaleras.

-Que descoordinada eres— se burlo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta corrediza.

-Estaba obscuro, olvide que había escaleras aquí— se defendió Kagome levantándose, hacía años que no entraba pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía que el ambiente se volvía pesado, eso no había cambiado a pesar de los años. Estaba dispuesta a salir de ahí cuando algo llamo su atención—El pozo devora huesos está abierto—dijo sin aliento, eso no podía ser bueno, su abuelo le había contado horrorosas historias acerca de las criaturas que encerraron ahí en el pasado y por eso había sido sellado.

-¿Es malo eso?—Pregunto InuYasha perezosamente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto— ¿Hey, que haces?— le hablo casi gritando cuando la vio asomar casi medio cuerpo dentro del pozo— Ya es suficiente, Indiana Jones, vas a caerte y tal vez si tienes suerte te ayude cuando deje de reírme— le advirtió utilizando su sarcástico y arrogante tono de voz, Kagome lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras metía una pierna, un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sintió el vacio bajo su pie, decidió no pensarlo y con la otra pierna tomo impulso para saltar y caer en cuclillas en el fondo, estaba obscuro y escalofriante. Con sus manos toco el suelo sintiendo la tierra seca, no sabía con exactitud que estaba buscando pero sentía su pecho arder y una sensación de vacío dentro, sintió algo redondo bajo su palma lo tomo entre sus dedos intento examinarlo pero por la falta de luz se le hacía difícil.

-¿Todo bien ahí abajo?— escucho a InuYasha, miro hacia arriba pensando que eso verdaderamente había sido una locura, abrió su boca para decirle que le ayude a subir pero su garganta estaba seca como si se hubiera quedado sin voz. Se desespero e intento subir escalando las paredes de tierra pero estaban muy empinadas.

_El sol le enceguecía la vista, el olor a pasto y a plantas silvestres estaba por todas partes, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo distinguir dos figuras a unos pocos metros de ella, una vestía de rojo su cabello plateado caía por toda su espaldas, se acerco un poco más a ellos para pedir ayuda._

_-InuYasha— dijo para sí misma, no podía ser Seshomaru reconocería a InuYasha donde fuera— ¡InuYasha!— le llamo a gritos pero no parecía escucharla, entonces se dio cuenta de que en su cabeza InuYasha tenía unas irregulares ¿Orejas de perro? ¿Qué clase de sueño raro y tonto era ese? "Despierta, abre los ojos, despierta cuando abras los ojos de nuevo despertare" se ordeno a si misma cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir después de unos segundos, dirigió la mirada donde había visto a InuYasha y su mandíbula casi le llega a los tobillos por la sorpresa que tuvo cuando la vio al muchacho abrazando protectoramente a una muchacha, su corazón latió con fuerza la rabia se disperso por todo su cuerpo…pero que rayos, esto era solo un sueño no tenía por qué estar molesta y aunque fuera la realidad no tenía por qué estarlo…InuYasha no le pertenecía._

_-Te protegeré pase lo que pase, Kagome— le escucho decir con voz ronca y segura ¿La había visto? ¡Dio este si era un sueño raro! InuYasha nunca le diría eso, ni siquiera se preocuparía por ella. Cuando InuYasha se separo de la muchacha que abrazaba pudo verle el rostro a la desconocida mujer…Era ella…ella misma estaba abrazándose con InuYasha a unos metros…estaba confundida, asustada "Despierta, despierta, despierta"_

Ya podía sentirse cada vez mas lucida. Podía sentirse en movimiento, el calor bajo de ella y entonces sintió la comodidad del sillón de su sala. Todos los olores familiares asociados con su casa la reconfortaban.

Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada y sudor en la frente.

-Vaya, hasta que despiertas— le dijo InuYasha sentado en la mesita de café que estaba en frente de ella, se notaba ¿Preocupado? Eso si era algo nuevo en el.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…inconsciente?— dudo en la última palabra no estando segura si todo fue a causa de un desmayo o estaba dormida.

-Quince minutos, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar a que despiertes— le explico volviendo a ser el mismo engreído de siempre, Kagome se levanto sintiendo un mareo instantáneo.

-Sera mejor que terminemos esto otro día— le dijo Kagome sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, InuYasha también se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Yo ya tengo todo lo que escribiré— se aclaro la garganta melodramática mente y hablo— Kagome Higurashi es una niña que se cree la mujer maravilla, y tiene una tendencia suicida a hacer todo lo que no debe como saltar al fondo de un pozo por una perla sin valor y terminar desmayada de mie…

-Espera, ¿Qué perla?— le interrumpió recordando que había tocado algo estando en el pozo.

-Esa— InuYasha señalo en la mesita de café en la que estuvo sentado hace unos momentos, una perla de color traslucido descansaba ahí, vacilo entre agarrarla o no, tal vez esa había sido la causa de su desmayo…que tontería un objeto no podía hacerle eso, en definitiva se estaba volviendo paranoica— Cuando te saque del pozo la sostenías en tu mano—explico el muchacho— Creo que no deberías conservarla, Kagome

La aludida se sorprendió con el tono que InuYasha utilizo el chico estaba perturbado, y ella también lo estaba, agarro el objeto entre sus dedos examinándolo con detenimiento. Parecía una joya cualquiera excepto por las sensaciones que le causaba. Entonces como un flash de fotos apareció en su mente recuerdos de las muchas veces que su abuelo le había contando de pequeña.

-¡La perla de Shikon no Tama!— se exalto.

Se levanto de golpe hacia las escaleras y a los dos minutos bajo con un libro entre sus manos buscó entre sus páginas apurada deteniéndose en una, sonrió y llevo el libro hacia la mesa donde estaba la perla.

-Aquí esta, ¿Ves? Es la perla de Shikon— le dijo a InuYasha apuntando al libro y la imagen que tenía en el.

InuYasha se le acerco y leyó toda la descripción que tenia ahí sobre la legendaria joya.

-Pero que iba a hacer una joya de hace más de un siglo en el pozo— dijo escéptico.

- Ese pozo ah estado aquí desde hace más de quinientos años por algo es un templo, InuYasha

-Bien, pero yo sigo opinando que no te la deberías quedar

-Pero no puedo tirarla por ahí, es una joya legendaria

-¿No hay nadie a quien se la puedas dejar?

InuYasha se estaba mostrando interesado y preocupado, ¿La joya también le causaba esas sensaciones?

-A mi abuelo, antes se encargaba del templo ahora vive en Nerima

InuYasha camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir dio un bostezo seguido de un estirón.

-Duerme temprano, mañana partiremos temprano

Kagome lo miro sin entender mientras se acercaba ella también a la puerta.

-Te esperare abajo para que vamos a la casa de tu abuelo y le dejemos la perla— le explico InuYasha ante el gesto de Kagome.

-No, espera, yo puedo ir sola…además

-¿Qué hablas? No dejare que vayas sola a hacer una tontería, de alguna forma yo también estoy involucrado ahora

Kagome abrió la boca para replicar pero suspiro y rodo los ojos dándose por vencida, abrió la puerta para que InuYasha salga.

-No hagas nada loco, Indiana Jones— le dijo antes de salir dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora y brillante, a la que Kagome huyo volcando la cara.

Kagome cerró la puerta y suspiro pesadamente, "En que lio te has metido ahora Kagome" Se reprochaba a si misma pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, miro la perla que aun descansaba sobre la mesita de la sala se acerco cautelosamente y la agarro en su mano observándola detenidamente


End file.
